He's your first love, I intend to be your last
by MayaBitesx3
Summary: Takes after Season 4 finale. Klaus/Caroline. Klaus wants Caroline to come back with him to New Orleans. What will she find out ? How far would Klaus go for his love for Caroline? Can their love for one another , save them ? My first one so take it easy on me. There will be more. Reviews will be very much appreciated ! I'd love to hear suggestions :) PG for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

KLAUS'S POV

"Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls" I hesitated. She blinked a few times as if attempting to wake herself up from a dream and was barely able to breathe out "what". "He's your first love… I intend to be your last. However long it takes." being overwhelmed with emotions she managed to look at me. The way her blonde hair blew in the wind was breathtaking. I quickly leaned in to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Congratulations Caroline" I said. I could easily kill Tyler, but she loved him and I couldn't bear the thought of living an eternity with her hating me for it. I looked at her, I swear I could almost get lost in her eyes if I stared too long, those deep blue eyes, the ones that seemed to always ignite the cold heart inside my chest and her lips, how I've longed to taste them. She did things to me that no woman ever has. Sometimes I cannot stand to be so close to her without being able to touch her. "Goodbye Caroline" I whispered. She bit her bottom lip as if she wanted to say something but I turned away before she could. I know I don't deserve her, the things I did to her in the past, the things I put her through. I rushed the thought out of my head but before I could I heard her yell "WAIT!". I kept my back turned towards her, she yelled again "KLAUS!". I slowly turned around only to see a tear drop making its way down her beautiful face. I vamp sped to her before it made its way past the corner of her mouth.

CAROLINE'S POV

"Goodbye Caroline" he said. I wanted to grab him and hold him close. But Tyler, fucking Tyler. He left me. Yes, Klaus has put my life and my friends lives in danger but somehow someway I always seemed to look past all that. When he looked at me I could see him, I could see who he really was. Past the monster he pretends to be. He was already walking away from I panicked, I didn't want him to go. "WAIT!", I yelled not knowing what to say next. I waited a few seconds and he still didn't turn around. I called out his name, not realizing a cold tear form and fall. He slowly turned around and suddenly had a pained look on his face. He quickly caught the tear with his thumb before it made its way down my face. We stared at each other in silence for a few second before he said "Caroline Forbes, I'm in love with you". My felt like it jumped into my throat. I didn't know what to say. I held my arms up and slowly held his face in my hands. He closed his eyes and moved against my hands. He opened his eyes and quickly put his lips on mine. Something I've wanted for a while, but never really admitted to myself. He held me tight, and I never wanted him to let go of me. I pulled away for a moment and stared "Klaus, I don't know what you've done to me, but whatever it is.. I surrender to it". _Fuck, Caroline Forbes you are talking to an original , a hybrid , you know? The one that made your life a living hell. The one that made Tyler leave you. The one that you fell for…hard. You are in love with Niklaus Mikaelson. _My conscience went on overdrive for a few seconds before he took my hand, held it tightly and we walked away, and I really didn't give a shit where we went as long as I was with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know the first one was a little short but I'm just getting used to this. And they will definitely get longer so bear with me please! Thanks for the reviews guys; I really appreciate you taking your time to write them J This chapter Caroline decided to go with Klaus to New Orleans. What happens along the way? Hmmm. **

CAROLINE'S POV

He was quiet as he drove us back to my house, but he still held my hand tightly. I tried to read his face, nothing. I was wondering why he was holding my hand so tight, was it to keep his head clear or mine? Klaus isn't this quiet that's when I assumed he must be keeping something from me. We arrived at my house and I suddenly thought _what am I going to tell my mom? Crap, Caroline. _Klaus looked at me and the thought was suddenly gone. Lord this man was the only thing on my mind right now. When he looked back at me I couldn't think of anything else. We pulled up in my driveway. There was a short pause before he spoke.

"Love" he said so sweetly. "Hmm" I responded. "What are you going to tell your mother" _ . looking at me! _"I'll figure out something" I managed to say. Before I could even reach for the door handle, the door was already open and Klaus was standing there with his hand out, hoping I would give him mine.

"You know I am completely able to open the door and let myself out" I said . "Now what kind of gentleman would I be if I let you do that?" he responded. He had a point, and no matter how rude I was to him he was always a gentleman. He closed the door. Walked me to the front door, and gave me the softest kiss on my cheek. "Pack your things love, I'll be waiting right here. Don't make me wait too long" he said with a smile.

I entered the house looking for my mom. As always she was still in her uniform. I hugged her and before I could speak she said "Is that Klaus Mikaelson?". I nodded "Would you like him to come in?". Before I could say anything else she snapped "Come in?!, Caroline that man tried to kill you, your friends, he put this entire town in danger!. He's a KILLER Caroline! I raised you better than this!". I didn't know what to say. How could I explain to my mom that I loved that man, that KILLER. I know he did wrong, I know he wasn't perfect but neither was I

"Are you saying I'm a killer too? Because I'm a vampire?" I sobbed. "Honey, of course not. You are my daughter. You didn't choose this. And even if you did, you are NOTHING like him." She said. "I love him Mom.". "What about Tyler, Caroline?". _FUCK._ "What about him?!, He's not here. He's probably across the country somewhere in bed with another girl. I don't care about him. I hate him."_ I lied. _My mom looked at me and didn't question anything else. I went upstairs to my room and packed my things. I was probably going to go shopping anyway so I didn't pack much.

As I walked downstairs my suitcase made a loud bang on each of the steps behind me. My mom waited by the door and said "Caroline, I love you. You're my daughter. And whatever decisions you make I will stand beside you and support them even if I don't approve of them. I know you're going away with Klaus. I don't like the idea and I don't like him. But be safe baby, and take care of yourself". I hugged her and she held me tightly, even being a vampire I could feel the air being shoved out of my lungs. "I love you mom, I won't be long. And I WILL call you. Promise". I kissed her on the cheek and she held the door open as I walked out. She and Klaus made eye contact he nodded, so did she, hopefully in approval.

Klaus put my things in the trunk. He opened the door for me…again. And we were off to the airport. "I heard the discussion you and your mother had. It's not eavesdropping when you have vampire hearing. It's unavoidable love" he said. I couldn't be mad at him. _Damn you Caroline Forbes._ "I'm sorry." I said. "About what, she is right. I did horrible things to you Caroline. But you've changed me. You make the cold black heart in my chest beat as if I were living." His words made heart race, I was hoping he didn't notice. "Caroline, I am willing to make up for the things I did to you for as long as I live.". I grabbed his hand and held it in my lap for the rest of the drive.

We arrived at the airport. He had his own private airplane. _Figures a man that handsome and that age would have everything he pleases when he pleases. _Our bags were on the airplane already. I was already sitting down when he offered me a glass of champagne. I accepted. He sat beside me. "Love, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" he said. I put down my champagne and put my lips to his. His mouth opened inviting my tongue, and of course I accepted the invitation. Our tongues explored one another. He was delicious and at this rate I couldn't wait to taste the rest of him. "Does that answer your question….Love?" I said with a little smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I try not to stay on one thing too long, but I don't like making the stories too short either. I hope I'm doing a better job. In this chapter Caroline and Klaus arrive in New Orleans. What will happen? Will Caroline give in to her darkest desires? WARNING; Rating goes up. M+**

KLAUS'S POV

As soon as we landed I became nervous. My thoughts ran wild._ Did I make a mistake by bringing Caroline here? Maybe I should take her back home? I hope after everything I've told her in the past 24hours she doesn't leave. How can I explain that Hayley is pregnant with my child yet I'm in love with her? Fuck. Great job Nik. _

"Klaus" she said. I stayed quiet so I could hear her say it one more time, just in case I'd never hear it again. "Klaus" she said again. "Yes love" I responded. "I can't even begin to explain how I feel being here with you. You've always promised me I'd see the world and you've kept your word, even when I was a complete bitch". _If there was a hell, I was about to find it. There's no one else to blame but my damned self_.

The drive was long, and quiet. But that was all about to change. We arrived at the house. Caroline's smile almost killed me, just because I knew what she was about to find out. Before she reached for the car door handle, I grabbed her arm and gave her a kiss, a long, sweet, tasteful kiss. One that hopefully she'd never forget and lips she'd eventually forgive.

I opened the front door for her as she came in. I set her bags down and closed the door. Caroline went exploring the house, with one of those beautiful smiles. If I wasn't a vampire I would kill myself instantly for how that smile was about to change. Elijah was sitting at the table we had bought ages ago, drinking a glass of wine. When he saw Caroline he immediately stood up and greeted her. I never really gave my brother credit for the things he's done for me. He's always shown me respect and love and loyalty, I was the complete opposite. Until Caroline of course.

"Good evening Caroline" Elijah said. "Hello Elijah" she responded with a smile. "My dear you look delightful" he said. I felt a bit of jealousy build inside me but he was right, she wore the fuck out of that dress. Hopefully I'll be able to rip.. My thoughts were interrupted by a question. She asked if she could look around and I let her not without a kiss of course.

The house was big enough for Caroline to get lost in. So I pulled Elijah aside and asked him if Hayley was here. "No she left a couple of hours ago. Doing what women do. Shop Niklaus". I felt a little relieved. "Thanks Mate". After finishing his glass of wine he exited the house.

I went looking for Caroline, and there she was in a long hallway full of pictures I've painted during my time. "These are beautiful Klaus. You painted them?" she asked. "Yes, can I show you something? Close your eyes." I walked her over to a picture I've painted. A picture of a warrior woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, she held a sword and had a fierce look upon her face. I told her to open her eyes and her jaw dropped. "Is this…" she said. "Yes. It's you Caroline. It's how I see you". She stared at it for a few moments. She turned around and hugged me. I held her tight.

It would probably be the last time I get to hold her this tight. She looked up at me and said "Make love to me."_ Damn me to a thousand deaths _I thought. "Caroline" I spoke. She put her finger to my lips. Then she kissed me. It was rough, fast and my body acknowledged her want, her need. I put my arms around her body pulling her up, her feet off the floor. She wrapped her legs around me. I vamp sped trying to make it to a room without knocking things over, that didn't work. Before I knew it we were in my bedroom. I was sitting on my bed as she straddled me. Her tongue worked mine. She tasted amazing, like nothing I've ever tasted before. Before I could blink our clothes were thrown all around us. She pushed me with all her vampire strength back onto the bed. She began kissing my neck and moved to my chest. When she got to my stomach she nipped it with her teeth enough that a few drops of blood appeared she licked it and before I knew it I was in her mouth. I saw nothing, I heard nothing, I could just feel. Her tongue worked every inch of me. The way she licked, the way she sucked me._ If there's was a heaven, this was it. I would deal with hell later but right now the woman who held my heart wanted me to MAKE LOVE to her. Her wish was my command. _I rolled over her, she was underneath me now, she was wild, and I could see it in her eyes that if I didn't enter her soon she'd snap my neck. She was breathing heavily, as was I. I licked her lips, kissed her neck but I wanted to hear her say it. In between kissing her body I managed to say "Tell me what you want Caroline". I stopped kissing her and looked at her beautiful face. She was hot, and very bothered. "I want you. I want to feel you inside me. Klaus. .You" she breathed out. "As you wish love" I responded. I grabbed my cock and guided it to her opening and then I entered her. She gave off a little moan as did I. She was so wet, I fit inside her perfectly. I never wanted to come out. I could honestly stay here for the rest of my existence. She moaned as I picked up the pace. My ears have never heard such a beautiful sound. If it was my choice she would sing to me like this all day every day. She scratched my back so hard that she drew blood. I moaned. I went faster, and harder. She got louder, and louder. Her legs wrapped around me tight, as if she wanted me in deeper than I already was. If I didn't slow down one of us were going to lose it. We both came close to our climax. She wrapped herself around me even tighter. Her moans pushed me closer to my own climax. She bit my neck, drinking my blood. It automatically sent us both into ecstasy. She tightened around my cock, and I gave her one last hard push. I fell on top of her even with no energy I managed to roll off of her. We were both breathing like we've been under water for several minutes. She pulled the cover up over our naked bodies when I just wanted to admire every bit of her beautiful nudity. I pulled her in close covered her and she placed her head on my chest. I put my arm around her as she planted a sweet kiss upon my lips, lord knows I didn't deserve it. But I will take what I could get right now.

After our breathing went back to normal we stood still, laying there, so peacefully. "Is it what you expected love?" I asked. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you." She giggled. "I'll take that chance" I said. "Klaus, I've been wanting that, wanting you, for a long time. I just never could admit it to myself. I didn't trust you, I couldn't.". "Do you trust me now?" I asked out of curiosity. "Yes". _Fuck. Niklaus. You are about to hurt the woman you've ached for, for ages. This woman TRUSTS you and you're going to hurt her. Hell is made for people like you. _My conscience was seriously pissed off.

Caroline was the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes upon. The way her hair fell across her face. I moved it aside so I could fully admire her beauty. Her blue eyes staring up at mine, her cheeks a peachy pink. And those lips, those lips that challenge me and my manhood, those lips that can end my sanity when she pleased. Before I could say a word to my beloved warrior, Hayley bursted through the door. _Hell, here I come. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews really help me out guys, it gives me inspiration for my next chapters and I REALLY appreciate it. J I hope you guys like the story this far, because it's only going to get better. I didn't plan on including the Hayley pregnancy thing but I wanted to give you my perspective on how Caroline would act. This chapter Caroline finds out about Hayley. Uh-oh!**

CAROLINE'S POV

I just told him that I trusted him and my conscience caught a bitch fit. _Earth to CAROLINE! Do you know who you are talking to? This man at any moment could put your life in danger. Or worse BREAK YOUR HEART!. _I shut it up. We were quiet as my head lay on his chest. I felt so complete, so safe. I couldn't believe I was in bed with Niklaus Mikaelson, and I can't stop thinking about the fact that he made sweet love to me. Well, almost sweet. He just lay there staring down at me. I don't know how many times I told myself in the past few days that this man is gorgeous. I swear I heard his heartbeat, but before I could listen again the door thrashed open.

"Hayley?!" I said with a stiff loud voice. I turned to look at Klaus who was already standing up and managed to get a pair of sweatpants on. When I turned back to Hayley only this time did I realize she was PREGNANT?!. I got up wrapping the sheet around my naked body. And I looked at Klaus again "What the fuck is this?, Please tell me this is not what I think it is!". Klaus told Hayley to give us a moment. By the look on Hayley's face she was trying to rub it in my face and I swore that if she wasn't pregnant I'd rip her throat out.

Things escalated quickly I began yelling and screaming now. "Klaus, care to fucking explain what the fuck that was!". "Caroline, I don't know how to tell you this other than to just say it. Hayley is carrying my child." He said. Those words ripped through me. "Is this a joke because it's seriously not funny! You ask me to come here! You tell me you love me! We just made love on this bed and I told you that I trusted you?!. I should've known that you'd never fucking change!" I started to sob. He vamp sped over to me and our faces were only inches apart. I punched him with all my strength , only if he wasn't a vampire it would have actually hurt him. I started hitting him as hard as I could until he grabbed both my hands and said "Listen to me!. I am in love with you Caroline. This... I didn't expect but it did and I can't take it back. I'm sorry love. As much as I want you to stay right now, I would completely understand if you wanted to go, I only hope you manage to forgive me one day".

I put my clothes back on as Klaus stood by the bedroom door, I was sobbing but still yelling "I can't fuck believe you! I shouldn't be surprised you'd do something like this! You ARE a monster and I HATE you! I NEVER want to see you again!". He didn't say anything which bothered me, but I knew if he did I'd start to scream at him again.

I walked right past him in the bedroom and headed downstairs. I saw Hayley unpacking the things she bought in the sitting room, I looked at her and only if looks could fucking kill. Right when I turned back toward my suitcases he set on the floor earlier, he was standing in front of me. Still without a shirt, and even being this mad at him he was still sexy. "I know I have no right to ask but where will you go?" he said. "I'll figure something out" I responded and picked up my suitcases and walked around him. If he touched me right now I'd break all his limbs. He tried to hand me keys to a car parked outside and I said "I'll walk". And before he could object, I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the last one was kind of short but it explained the things I wanted it to without doing too much. Hope you guys liked it! What will Klaus do now? Will Tyler appear? Hmm.**

KLAUS'S POV

She was gone. My beloved Caroline was gone. I sat at the table and may have had more than quite a few glasses of bourbon. I was pissed and boy was I drunk.

Hayley walked over to me and whispered in my ear "Did I interrupt something.. Ooops" she giggled. I threw glass at the wall, it obviously shattered. Hayley jumped and before she could blink I had her against the wall, she couldn't move. "If you weren't carrying my child, I wouldn't think twice before I'd tear your head from the rest of your body and have it for dinner. Do you understand?". She nodded and left in a hurry.

I finished off the rest of the bottle of bourbon and I was absolutely trashed. My conscience was usually always pissed off at me but now all I could hear was Caroline's name repeatedly.

Elijah came home and saw me on the sofa. Dragging myself to hell and awaiting hells doors to open. "Klaus" Elijah said. I noticed something was wrong so I forced myself to get up. "Huh?' I managed to respond. "Klaus, we need to leave now. Tyler has Caroline". He didn't realize I was shitfaced until I tried to get up, which was a bad idea cause I couldn't keep myself up right. Elijah caught me before I hit the floor. "Elijah..I hev to..Caroline…" hoping he understood me. "Brother, you can't go anywhere like this. I'll try to go reason with him. But I will be back for you later. So get some sleep and sober up". I nodded and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up and was still a little messed up. My conscience finally managed to say something other than Caroline's name. It said _Get the fuck up. Go get Caroline!. _Well that was some progress. I still smelled of her. Her body on mine, God what wouldn't I do to have it again.

I was upstairs to change and out the door within seconds. I called Elijah and he told me they were not far from the house in a cottage in the forest. I told him I'd be right there. My conscience went off again. _How did he know she was here? Is she okay? If he hurt her I'll kill him in the slowest most painful way I could think of. _

I arrived there alone. I realized that was a pretty stupid idea when I saw several of Tyler's hybrid buddies surrounding the cottage. I didn't care Caroline was my main concern at the moment.

As I entered the cottage I saw Tyler standing beside Caroline, who was tied up and in chair with vervained ropes. My first thought was to rush over to her but Tyler knew that and said "If you take one more step I will more than gladly kill your…beloved Caroline". "What do you want?" I asked. "Of course I want you dead and gone, but where's the fun in that?". Before I could say anything there were at least 5 hybrids behind me, one happened to shove a stake into my stomach. Caroline screamed. "I want you to hear Caroline say she hates you, she doesn't want to be with you. I want you to hear her say she wants me, and after that I'll fuck her in front of you and kill her. Then I'll kill you of course".

The pain in my stomach was unbearable, and I could hear Caroline call out for me. Where the fuck was Elijah? I was on the floor, trying to get up, but every time I tried they shoved the stake deeper. Caroline screamed out each time and I could hear her teardrops hit the floor.

I was going to kill that son of a bitch if it was the last thing I do.

Tyler came over to me held my head up to look at Caroline. He demanded she tell me that she hated me, and that she doesn't want to be mine. Her voice trembled as she hesitated. Tyler pulled out another stake, not any stake. The White oak stake, the stake that could end my life where I stand. He put it to my chest demanding her again. "Klaus, I can't" she sobbed. I felt the white oak stake penetrate my chest. , I didn't want to scare Caroline but couldn't help but scream. "Okay. Okay. I'll do it" she said. "Just please stop hurting him".

"I don't want you….And I never ever want to be with you" at this point she was crying unstoppably. "What else?" Tyler said. She hesitated again, she knew what was coming. He pushed the stake in deeper, almost about 2 inches from my heart. I was in agony and screaming but I couldn't help but think of a way to save my love. "I want you Tyler!" she looked away from him when she said it.

He took the stake out of my chest and told one of the hybrids behind him that if I tried anything to kill me with it. I was on the floor, almost in paralyzing pain. He took the ropes off of Caroline. I knew she was scared, I could hear her heart racing. I had to think of something, and FAST.

He told one of his hybrids to hold my head up to watch. Caroline closed her eyes and tried to fight him but he threatened to bite her.

He unbuckled his pants and ripped her pants off. The pants I not too long ago took off of her beautiful body before I made love to her. I couldn't bear to watch. My body felt like someone had put me on fire. _Klaus! Get the fuck up! Do Something! NOW! _


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really grateful for all the reviews, and constructive criticism. I appreciate you guys taking the time to tell me these things. I encourage them! Thanks to all of you. What will happen to Caroline in this chapter? Tyler? How far will Klaus go?**

CAROLINE'S POV

I was scared out of my mind. I was hoping this was a really bad dream and that I'd wake up from it, but Klaus's screams made me realize I wasn't dreaming at all.

I closed my eyes and tried to fight him but he said if I tried again that he'd bite me and let me suffer. My tear drops hit the floor like bullets. I was scared, there's not a time as a vampire I remember being this scared. Maybe it's because of Klaus, he gave me something to look forward to, but that's all about to be gone.

I heard Tyler unbuckle his pants then he immediately ripped mine off. If I wasn't paralyzed I would probably call out for Klaus. He lay on the floor lifeless. My mind replayed graduation, when he told me he was in love with me. I held onto that memory.

I felt Tyler bend me over a table, I turned around and made a last attempt to reason with him. "Tyler please stop this. I'm sorry it happened this way but you left me. Not even a sense of hope that you were going to come back. I truly DID love you. But things change, and people change. Tyler please stop. I'll do anything just left him go" I pleaded.

"You loved me?! You didn't wait long before you let HIM in between your legs! You betrayed me Care …with Klaus?! The man who made our lives a disaster! He killed my mom! The one man on this earth I hate more than anything and you!…" he trailed off.

"I didn't expect for it to happen Tyler. I'm so sorry" I spoke. "I'm sorry too Care, but this? This can't go unpunished" he said. All my hope flushed out of me when he turned me back around. This was it. The man I once loved is now going to take me against my will, and then kill me and my Klaus. I looked at Klaus one last time and he stared at me. I saw the pain in his eyes.

Before Tyler entered me Klaus screamed "NOO! Tyler I will fucking kill you! Your mother was the first and you'll be next!". Tyler moved from behind me pulling up his pants and I finally exhaled and fell to the ground. He was walking toward Klaus now. Klaus looked at me and moved his face, as if signaling me to run but I wasn't going anywhere without him.

Tyler picked up Klaus by the throat, and took the white oak stake from the hybrid he gave it to before. "I guess I'll have to kill you first then, won't I?" Tyler said. I could hear Klaus's breath becoming shorter. I wanted to scream but I had nothing left. I tried "no!" almost as loud as a whisper. Tyler raised the arm that had the stake in it. I cleared my throat "NOOOOOOO!".

At that moment Elijah knocked down the door, and killed all the hybrids instantly. I vamp sped to Tyler and whispered in his ear "I'm so sorry Tyler" and then Elijah ripped his heart out before I could simply snap his neck. I fell on the floor falling unconscious. The last thing I could think of was Klaus. _Is he alive? Is he okay? I'll never know…_


	7. Chapter 7

**I update chapters whenever I can guys, so please bear with me! Sometimes I need to think of what will play out next. I hope you liked the last chapter. You guys INSPIRE me to keep writing and I love you guys for that! **

KLAUS'S POV

Tyler's grasp loosened and he let go once Elijah ripped his heart out. My vision was blurry but I could see Caroline perfectly. She hit the floor. I got up stumbling over myself a few times before I could get to her. She managed to whisper my name before she fell unconscious.

I immediately picked her up and her shirt fell off her shoulder enough for me to see a bite mark. _WHAT!? When did he bite her? Fuck. Never mind that now! Feed her your blood now Klaus! _I couldn't I had to get her home before more hybrids came to finish Tyler's job. I wasn't afraid, but Caroline, my love she was dying and I couldn't risk it. "Thank you Brother" I spoke to Elijah. "You're welcome, now let's get out of here. Is she okay?" he said. "For now, but we need to get home now" I responded. We vamp sped home. Elijah and I would return later to dispose of the bodies for now my sweet Caroline was weak and she needed me.

We returned home I quickly laid Caroline on a sofa and I bit my wrists. The pain was nothing compared to what I was going to feel if Caroline didn't wake up. "Caroline, Drink!" I yelled. She stayed still, no movement. I tried again "Caroline! Please love! Drink!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes. "Caroline Forbes. Wake up right now! My beloved Caroline! PLEASE!". "Please Caroline. Please come back to me! I love you! FUCK!" Elijah could just watch me as I beg hell to take my soul if I should never see those deep blue eyes, and that smile. What wouldn't I do to see that smile? Then she gasped. _Thank the devil. _She began to slowly drink my blood and I encouraged her to take as much as she needed and more if she pleased.

After she finished she fell asleep. She looked like a fallen angel as she slept.

I walked over to Elijah who had a hopeful smile on his face. "Would you mind me asking what took you so long mate?" I said. "I knew you wouldn't think twice before going in there for Caroline. Someone has to be the smart Brother" he responded. "Indeed" I replied. He told me he was going to get rid of the bodies and I asked if he needed me to come along, he told me it was best to stay here with Caroline and wait for her to awake and so I did.

I sat on a chair across from her. Watching her as she lay there sleeping, my poor Caroline. Maybe she was right, I haven't changed. Maybe I'm still a monster…But I was a monster that was absolutely in love with this beautiful creature. My beautiful creature.

It may have been a few hours until she finally awoke. "Caroline!" I said. I was at her side in a second as she began to cry. "Klaus. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said all those things to you... I was just so mad. I love you Klaus" she said as she buried her face in my shoulder. I held her as tight and wasn't making any plans to let her go this time. "Caroline, why didn't you run when I told you to? I thought you were… I'm never letting you leave my sight. If you don't want to stay, I won't force you but I will keep a close eye on you" I told her. She looked up at me and those deep blue eyes looked straight into my soul. She held my face "I can't survive forever without you Klaus. I just have to know…Do you love Hayley? Do you want to be with her?" I was almost crushed by her question. "Caroline she was a mistake. I cannot spend the rest of eternity with a woman I do not love. But she IS carrying MY child and I must deal with her. I'm not a complete monster Caroline. I want to be the father I never had to my child" I replied. She nodded and looked down. I picked her chin up and she was looking at me again. "Caroline, my heart hasn't made a sound for almost a century, but somehow it beats for you".

She kissed me, her lips tasted of tears and it was the kiss I've been longing for since we left that cottage. That kiss I didn't think I'd feel again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, I'm sooooo sorry for making you wait so long. I've been busy with college and moving that it's been kind of hectic to write stories. Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope you like J**

CAROLINE'S POV

The sunlight woke me. I haven't slept at all lately since Tyler…_"Dammit Caroline."_ Tyler's dead. I tried to understand it but I couldn't. I loved Tyler. He was my first love and now he's gone. Somehow a part of me hated him for hurting me, for almost killing Klaus. Although Klaus has betrayed me I was in love with him. _Oh stop this shit Caroline. You're going to drive yourself insane._ As if I wasn't already.

I managed to pull my face out of the sheets that I realized were wet from my tears. Klaus was up and staring out the window. With all he's been through and getting me through he still looks like a God. I sat up and reminded myself I needed a shower so I got off the bed, grabbed my towel and planted a kiss on his shoulder before I headed for the door. He didn't flinch, he stood there frozen. I was almost sure he needed some space, so I let him be.

I stepped in front of the mirror in the bathroom and I almost scared myself how horrible I looked. The dark circles under my eyes from practically no sleep, and I don't remember when I last had blood. My skin was dull and my hair, oh my hair was a hell of a mess. I turned the shower on made sure it was warm before I got in. The shower felt amazing. Closed my eyes for a few seconds and when I opened them there was Klaus. He startled me, but he didn't say anything he just stood there. He moved the wet hair from my face behind my ear. He caressed my face and kissed me. I put my arms around him, just wanting him to hold me tightly. I needed comfort from him. I was desperate for it. "I love you Caroline Forbes. Don't you ever forget that." He said and my heart warmed up. I looked up at him and there were those eyes, those eyes that have always looked at me with nothing but love. "I love you Niklaus." I kissed his lips.

I found myself a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt from my suitcase, I wouldn't dare put Rebecca's clothes on my body. Klaus walked in wrapped in a towel, hair still dripping wet. _Yummy!_ Would I never truly get over how amazingly handsome this man was? I walked over to him wrapped my arms around him and lay my head on his back. I sneakily snatched the towel and ran off with it. Knowing Klaus he wouldn't be too far behind me. I turned my head to see if he was behind me, he wasn't. When I turned my head back he was already in front of me. Nudity and all. Before I could change direction I was on the floor as he held both my hands together with one of his and tickled me with the other. I was laughing so hard I almost forgot to inhale. He stopped. I heard him laugh and I couldn't remember the last time I heard it.

I looked into his eyes managing to move my hands and I placed them upon his face. I kissed his lips, but he wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. His tongue met mine and they reacquainted themselves. Without taking his lips from mine he began to unbutton my jeans, but before I could take them off Elijah walked through the front door which happened to be right in front of us. Klaus was butt naked and I was underneath him with my pants open, this did not look good. I tried to get up but Klaus wouldn't move. "Klaus, Elijah's right there. MOVE!" I whispered. He laughed at my embarrassment and let me go. "I'm so sorry Elijah.. Klaus happened to drop his towel and knock me over at the same time" I obviously lied. "Amazing how he managed to unbutton your pants as well. Hmm". He laughed and walked over to the kitchen pouring himself a glass of wine, not acknowledging Klaus's nakedness yet still greeted him. I looked at Klaus like this was his fault and it almost was.

I quickly grabbed Klaus's towel threw it at him and signaled him to get his butt upstairs and get dressed. He smiled that devilish smile and I automatically knew he wanted me upstairs in his bed. I gestured that his brother was in the same house and it would just be weird considering he could hear us. He went upstairs with a sad face, stomping his feet like a child. I laughed and turned around to go keep Elijah some company. I sat down in the chair across from him and he poured me a glass. "Thank you" I said. "For what?" he responded. "For saving Klaus. I'm absolutely grateful for it. Saving me wasn't something you had to do but you did it. I owe my life to you for it." I replied. "Caroline, I haven't seen my brother this happy since he's turned. When he became a vampire his life turned into a black hole. I thought he would never find happiness again but he's found it in you and I will do anything in my power to keep his happiness alive. Love isn't something I thought Klaus to be capable of. Somehow Caroline, you've awakened his heart."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I'm glad you like it. Please feel free to tell me what you want to happen in the story. Thanks**

KLAUS'S POV

"Caroline, I haven't seen my brother this happy since he's turned. When he became a vampire his life turned into a black hole. I thought he would never find happiness again but he's found it in you and I will do anything in my power to keep his happiness alive. Love isn't something I thought Klaus to be capable of. Somehow Caroline, you've awakened his heart." I heard Elijah say to Caroline as I came down the stairs. I could almost kill Elijah for making me seem so mushy.

I walked into the dining room and saw my beautiful Caroline. "Hey there mate, not trying to scare the love of my life ay?" I said. He smiled "Klaus, if YOU haven't scared her out of her wits by now, then I'm sure she'll be fine". We all laughed even though it wasn't all that quite funny. I know he was joking but he was right after all the things we've been through and all that I've done to her she's still here beside me.

Elijah only stayed for an hour or so. Caroline and I walked him to the door and said our goodbyes. We sat on the couch her body intertwined with mine as we watched some television. I was happy she's been better lately, she's been through a lot. With Hayley carrying my child and Tyler now dead I could only imagine the amount of stress and pain she's going through. If she wasn't in such a fragile state I'd have her in my bed all day long. I miss the sound of her moans, the soft touch of her skin on mine, how she fit me perfectly, it's been almost a week since I've had her and it drove me absolutely insane. My sanity was the least of my priorities right now anyway.

I must've fallen asleep and when I awoke Caroline wasn't next to me. Instantly I became worried especially when I heard yelling. I ran as fast as I could out back and Caroline had Hayley by the throat threatening her. I immediately shoved Caroline. Hayley doubled over gasping for air. I asked Hayley if she was okay and she nodded. I turned only to see Caroline on the ground shocked and a few tears down her face. In the midst of trying to save my child I failed to realize I shoved Caroline so hard she hit the ground. When I walked towards her to apologize she vamp sped away. _Great Niklaus. Strike 2 already? How many more times can you hurt her before she ends up hating you for the rest of eternity. _

I waited by the door for about 3 hours before she walked in. She just looked at me and began walking upstairs. "Caroline" I said. "What?" she replied. "Can we talk about this?" I responded. "Klaus I understand that your child will always come first. And I understand that I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me but I couldn't help it. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN HAYLEY'S SHOES KLAUS!" she began to sob. "I'VE BEEN FUCKING MISERABLE. FIRST HAYLEY'S PREGNANT. TYLER'S DEAD AND NOW THIS!." I looked at her, I was completely speechless. I didn't know what to tell her. As much as I try not to hurt her it happens anyway. There was only one thing I could tell her. "Caroline Forbes, I've hurt you one too many times and I can't bear to hurt you once more." _No Klaus don't say it. Don't tell her that you've gotta go your separate ways. You'll lose her forever this time. This was the last straw…._


	10. Chapter 10

CAROLINE'S POV

I came back hoping to get a good nights sleep but as soon as I opened the door there was Klaus, a worried almost angry look upon his face. I simply looked at him and was well on my way to my own bedroom or even Rebecca's I didn't care. I needed some space. "Caroline." He managed to say. "What?" I replied. "Can we talk about this?" he responded. "Klaus I understand that your child will always come first. And I understand that I shouldn't have let my anger take control of me but I couldn't help it. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN IN HAYLEY'S SHOES KLAUS!" I began to sob. "I'VE BEEN FUCKING MISERABLE. FIRST HAYLEY'S PREGNANT. TYLER'S DEAD AND NOW THIS!." Maybe I was aggravated due to the lack of blood I've drank lately. The thought disappeared and it upset me that lately I've been crying so much that it actually began to hurt. He just stood there with a pained look. I was harsh but I was honest. I was a fucking monster, a monster that couldn't have children. I know the thought would forever haunt me. I wanted to be human again. I missed it and right now it's something I know I would never get. "Caroline Forbes, I've hurt you one too many times and I can't bear to hurt you once more._ oh no! Have I pushed him away? I wasn't my intention! Holy fuck Caroline! _My conscience took over but I managed to yell out "Klaus, please don't let me go." I fell to my knees thinking about my life without him. What have I done? I covered my face and before I knew it he was beside me, holding me as if I was to fly away if he wasn't holding me so tightly.

"Caroline, how could you love a monster such as myself? I've hurt you countless times and still you love me for the horrible person I am." He said. I uncovered my face to look at him. "I've seen more than just the monster, I've seen how capable you are of love and anyone capable of love is NOT a monster. You may have hurt me Klaus but you make up for it by loving me. I just feel like I can't give you what you want..." I trailed off. "Love, you've given me more than what I deserve. You've made the heart inside my chest beat for you, sing for you even. I know we're going through a lot, but we'll get through it, TOGETHER." He explained.

His words brought me a great amount of comfort. I was in love with Klaus and that's all I needed to keep myself sane. This man has changed for me, he's loved me in the worst of times and been there for the best.

This was the first night in a week that I felt at ease. I had my head on his chest, him kissing my forehead, his arm around me. I felt safe."Caroline, I'm going to get the cure for you." He said and I swear I didn't hear him right. "What?" I said almost in shock. "The cure, I'm going to get it for you." He said again. I didn't know whether to be excited or worried. If I was human I wouldn't stand a chance against another supernatural being, I wouldn't be able to protect myself or Klaus. Klaus must've sensed that I was worried and immediately "Caroline, if anyone tried to hurt you or even had the thought of it I'd carve out their bodies before I hung them up on my wall." The thought of how much Klaus was capable of kind of turned me on. He didn't fear anyone and the only person he'd beg for mercy was me, the thought aroused me.

I gently kissed his neck, nibbled on his ear, and nicked the place where his shoulder and neck met. His blood tasted like paradise itself. He let out a little groan and kissed me. He stopped himself and looked at me like he forgot something. "Caroline! You haven't fed in over 2 days! Where the fuck has my head been?!. Here. Drink." He held out his arm. I smile and put his hand down. He stared at me in confusion. I went under the sheets running my tongue down his stomach til I gently bit his thigh and began drinking. He gasped. His blood was better than anything I've ever tasted. When I had my fill I crawled up on him. I felt his erection on my stomach and he just stared. Before I could kiss him he had me on my back. He held his gaze. Then he began to softly run his fingers over the uncovered skin on my shoulder. He kissed my neck, my collarbone, my stomach and then I felt him there. He spread me and I felt his tongue move in mysterious ways, yet they were all bringing me closer to my climax. I felt like a melting icecream cone at the mercy of his tongue. I gripped the sheets so tight I thought I heard them rip. "Oh God...Klaus!"I climaxed hard. My whole body trembled as I ran my fingers through his hair. He kissed as he came back up.

I kept our gaze as I grasped him in my hand and guided him to my entrance. He was gentle as he slowly pushed himself in. We both moaned. He was home. In me was where he belonged. He began slow movements, then the rhythm picked up. I brought my hips toward him every time he pushed to enhance our pleasure. I held him in tight and he hand his hands around my waist, eyes never leaving mine. He started to go faster and harder. My moans got louder and louder. Klaus sure knew how to make me moan exactly how he liked it. He fucked the breath out of the both of us. I held him tighter and he felt it, he groaned. "Caroline" he managed to breathe out. "You are MINE" he managed again. I tightened around him, I was so close to my climax and so was he. "Yes Klaus. Only yoursss!" We both climaxed. Again my body trembled, we were both out of breath. He just stood over me staring. Those fucking eyes, they bring me to places I never knew existed. "I love you Niklaus Mikaelson" I said."I can't imagine a world without you Caroline. And I refuse to live in it." He responded. He kissed my forehead and I kissed his chest. "Goodnight love." He said. "Goodnight" I replied. This night was different than the rest. I felt loved, safe and I felt like I could reach the stars. Klaus made it all possible. Before I knew it he was asleep and I was not far after him. _My Klaus. The love of my life. _


	11. Chapter 11

**KLAUS'S POV**

I was usually awake by the time the sun was up but last night...last night. There were no words. When I opened my eyes all I saw was Caroline's ocean blue eyes staring at me. "Well Good Morning Love" I managed to say through a yawn and stretch. "Good Morning" she said with a smile and then kissed me. I was thinking lately about taking Caroline somewhere special, somewhere she'd love but then i realized i called Elijah over today for a business discussion. Caroline and I never fully talked about the cure, did she really want it? Would she take it? Now was the time to find out. "Caroline, I want to ask you something" I said. "Anything babe" she responded. "Would you take the cure?". "Klaus.. There's nothing I would want more than to be human again. Being able grow old, have children..." she suddenly stopped. I held her, I knew she hated the fact that she couldn't have children. She damn well deserved it, to grow old, to watch her grandchildren play and grow.I became even more determind. "There's no reason for me to take it. Not if you can't take it with me" she said. My heart stopped. "Caroline, there's only enough for one, and I sure as hell am going to give it to you. Out of all the vampires I've met, your're the only one I know is worthy of it. Caroline I want you to take it." I responded. She let go of me now. "I refuse to take it Klaus, End of story!" she exclaimed. She was absolutely mad, why wouldn't she take it?! Dammit! "We'll see about that, Caroline" I said.

I got up and left the room. Was this woman insane? I offer her what she wants most and she refuses it. I know she wants me to take it too but being a vampire is all I know. If I'm human how will I protect her? How will I protect my child? There's nothing I would want more than to watch my child grow inside Caroline day after day but not being able to protect them...Just the thought drove me mad. Then Elijah walked in.

"Good Morning Klaus" he greeted me. "Good Morning Mate" I said. "What is the matter Klaus?" he asked. "Caroline refused my offer...She doesn't want the cure. I'll be bloody damned if she doesn't take it." I said angry. "Klaus how can you expect Caroline to live her life as a human without you? She will age, you will remain as you are now." he explained. "How can I protect her if I'm human Elijah?! Age means absolutely nothing when I'll always love her just the same as I do today. My life won't mean a bloody thing if I'm human Elijah! We've been targeted our whole lives and the only reason we've survived this long is because we're vampires. If I'm human we're dead." I managed to stop myself. "Brother, it is your decision. I'm only here to help you find it. Figure out what you want to do before I come back" he said before he exited.

Fuckity. Fuck. Bloody hell! As I sat at the table I poured a glass of whatever I could find. When I thought things couldn't get any worse Hayley walks through the door. "Bad time?" she asked. "No, not at all" I responded sarcastically. She sat next to me while holding her belly. "Klaus, I know this wasn't planned. I'm just as shocked as you. I'm confused, scared and most certainly alone but I'm staying strong because it's the only thing I can do" she said. "Hayley, things have been off lately but you're not alone. We both did this and we're both going to get through it." i responded. Wait! What the fuck? Dammit. Caroline and turning me into a mushy pile of goop! Hayley was shocked too. She grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach, I felt my child kicking and moving, it immediately put a smile to my face. We talked about names and that she should feel free to come by as she pleases. Soon after she left and told me she'd keep me updated on the pregnancy.

I went upstairs to check on Caroline and she was in the shower. I figured I'd giver her the space she needed to think and hopefully give me a llegit answer. I layed on the bed for a bit, thought I'd get my mind straight.

She came out. "Klaus.." she called. I didn't answer. "Klaus!" she called again. "Yes Love" I said. "My answer remains, I won't take it without you. I know you think I'm insane for passing up an opportunity to be human up but I want us both to grow old, and even if we don't get that far we'd be human together. I love you Klaus, and I want to be with you." she said. I felt how much she meant what she said but I couldnt help it. Everything in my body wanted to find it and shove it down her throat but I respected the fact that she didn't want it, if I couldn't enjoy it with her. "Dammit Caroline, don't you want to live? Live a human life. Don't you want to bear children? My children most importantly" I responded to her. She looked at me as if she wanted to lunge and attack me until I begged for my life. "Niklaus. I heard you talking to Elijah. I know what you're afraid of but we'll make it. I promise." she tried to reassure me. "Caroline, if I'm human our lives will be in cionstant danger and there won't be a bloody thing I could do about it! You need to understand that if I'm human there's a chance we may not live for very long" I argued. "That's a chance I'm willing to take" she said._ It's not a chance I was willing to take, I_ thought to myself. I made up my mind, I was going to get the cure and if I had to force her then that's what I was going do.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the typos guys. Bear with me. Thanks for the suggestions and ideas I appreciate them all! **

CAROLINE'S POV

I was getting aggravated that Klaus was almost forcing the cure on me. I clearly didn't want it but he kept insisting that its a solution. A solution to what?Yes I wanted kids, offcourse I wanted to grow old but not without him. I wanted to have HIS children, I wanted to grow old with him. I didn't give a shit how long we lived jut as long as we lived as humans.. together. He didn't understand that. He was determined to make me change my mind or he was going to do something stupid like force it down my throat.

"Klaus, why won't you understand that becoming a vampire wasn't something I planned but it happened and I've made the best of it. I can protect my family, my friends and you. If I was human, I'd always be the damsel in distress, not being able to protect myself then how can I expect to protect the people I love? In this situation I'd chose to stay as I am. I'm sacrificing a lot for the right reasons" I explained. "You're sacrificing all those things for others. Think about what YOU want. What do you want?!" he said almost in an angry tone of voice. "I want to stay like this..to stay as I am, as WE are now. He didn't say a word and left the room. I heard the doorbell ring and immediately knew it was Elijah. I didnt want to eavesdrop but being a vampire I couldn't help it.

They greeted one another. Talked about the cure. Klaus mostly complained about how I refused to take it and Elijah always the easy going one explained that when you love someone there are things you WILL sacrifice as an obligation, that it's not a choice. God I loved Elijah so much right now. Klaus was pissed off and Elijah left not before he told Klaus that he would be back later and DEMANDED an answer if he was going to help him.

Then wouldn't you know Hayley showed up. I wanted to rush downstairs and rip her apart but I held myself back. I listened in for the smallest word or phrase that I could use to kill her but she just talked about how alone she felt and how all she could do was be strong. Klaus told her that he would be here for her and that she should feel free to come by. He also said that she shouldn't be afraid anymore that he's changed but he also mentioned me and how I was his now and that he loved me and she needed to respect that. I swear I heard him curse my name for changing him. They talked about names and soon after she left.

He came upstairs and was sitting on the bed looking through the window. The weather was beautiful and I planned on asking Klaus for a little get away but I know he wanted to come to a solid answer and soon. He came into the room and just stared at me then said "Caroline...Please think about my offer. Just please consider it you've got nothing to lose" he said. "I'm afraid I'll lose you..." I trailed off. He walked toward me and took a hold of my face and kissed me. "Caroline Forbes. I will protect you and I will love you until my last breath. I will be there beside you every moment. Caroline if you choose to take the cure. I promise I would never let anything happen to you or the ones you love" he tried to reassure me. "Klaus, I'm not the kind of girl who could stand being protected her entire life. I'm so used to taking care of myself. I'm fine with the way things are now. We're strong and fearless, I choose to live this way forever" I said. He looked at me and attempted to say something but I knew he didn't want to fight so he dropped it...For now.

He was on his way to the shower before I stopped him and asked if we could go somewhere for a few days. "Offcourse Love. Pack your bags, we'll leave first thing tommorow morning" he answered with a grin.

I packed enough things for a few days. _Things I know Klaus would approve of_. My conscience decided to get sarcastic with me. I put on the night gown Klaus bought for me. It was red silk with lace at the bottom and around the top. Red wasn't exactly my favorite color but Klaus said it made me look like a queen. Now why would I need to look like a queen when I'm in bed? But i'll admit I thinked it looked pretty darn good on me.

I was already in bed when Klaus came out. He looked like a fucking God when he came out of the shower, still dripping wet and only wrapped in a towel. He looked at me and the look soon turned into a stare. I stared back waiting for him to say or do something but he didn't he just stood there...watching me...studying me. He was up to something and I was curious as to what it was. One thing I love about Klaus is that he never sceases to amaze me in some way, there's always something waiting around the corner.

He made his way toward the bed slowly keeping his gaze. He let go of the towel and his beautiful bare body was exposed. He opened the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a thick leather belt. _Oh la la _I thought. He lifted my night gown up and over my head softly then asked me to put my hands together above my head and so I did without question. He tied them to the headboard tightly and then blindfolded me. He chuckled and planted a kiss on my lips. All I could do was feel. I felt his lips on my skin, he kissed me from my collarbone down to my stomach. Each kiss made my body tingle. When he got to the bottom of my stomach he stopped. "Klaus" I called. "Shhhh" he answered. I felt his fingers circle my navel and then suddenly they were inside me. I gasped at the cold sensation. He worked them in and out, around and around. I moaned and my body writhed for his fingers. Right before I climaxed he pulled his fingers out. He teased before he entered me. We both moaned and he inhaled hard. He held ontp my hips as he slowly coaxed himself inside and out. My back arched in pleasure. He took one hand from my hip and used it to caress my breats. I began moaning louder, he inhaled through his teeth. He grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist and everytime he pushed I aided him, pushing him deeper. He started going faster and at this point we were both moaning, I was almost moaning at the top of my lungs. His grip tightened on my hips as if he never wanted to let my body go. The pleasure was becoming unbearable and I couldn't control my body. I hissed and my fangs immediately slid out. I ripped through the belt and pushed the blindfold from my eyes. I put my arms around Klaus and didn't realize that I clawed his back so hard until I saw blood run off his back and fall onto the bed. His fangs joined mine. God he was sexy, still wet from his shower, moaning, fangs out and all. Our tongues wrapped themselves around eachother. Every thought was being rushed out of my mind. My bloody fingers ran through Klaus's hair and I bit down on his shoulder. He moaned loudly. We were like animals. My body felt like it was being lit on fire, Klaus was deep within me, almost pounding my body. Our bodies almost felt as one. I held onto him tightly as if I was holding on for dear life. Klaus put a hand at the back of my neck still pouding into me he looked at me. He held his gaze as he was making insane love to me. We were panting so hard we could barely breath.e I almost felt as thought the next breath would be my last. My breathing didn't matter cause all I could think about was how amazing he felt inside me. His eyes were filled with thirst as were mine. My climax was approaching and Klaus knew it too. My body began to tingle and I cried out in pleasure as Klaus was still holding our gaze he groaned as we both reached our climax

We both fell onto the sheets not letting one another go. We were still breathing hard. When we finally got our breathing under control he kissed my lips and removed the blinfold that fell around my neck from god known when. "You have no clue how breath-taking you are when you come to your climax" he said as he pushed a few strands of hair out of my face and behind my ear. My hair probably looked like a crazy mess anyway but I didn't give a crap because my body was still tingling with pleasure. "You know if I was human I wouldn't be able to handle THAT.." I smirked. "No, but it would have gotten you pregnant for sure" he winked. He was right..Even for me that was...different... but I loved every second of it. A few minutes went by and I was almost half way asleep before Klaus asked a question "Caroline. I need a final answer. YOUR final answer". "Huh?...Klaus..I love you but I don't want the cure. My life hasn't had meaning until now. Becoming a vampire has changed me and I'm more than happy with the outcome" I managed to responded. I kissed his shoulder and before I knew it I was already thinking about tommorow's trip.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you liked the last one!**

KLAUS'S POV

"Klaus! Klaus! Wake up!" she said anxiously. I rubbed my eyes and squinted but before I could ask her what was wrong I saw it. The sheets had ,been ripped almost to shreds and were full of blood. I remembered having the most passionate mind-blowing, ecstasy filled sex, so the blood and demolished sheets didn't come to much of a shock to me as it did to Caroline. I turned to her and laughed as I got up and muttered" And YOU wanted to be human...". She threw a shirt at me, laughed and said it wasn't funny.

Caroline always loved to be in charge and two steps ahead, so much she packed some clothes for me. I took the destroyed sheets off the bed and threw them out so no one would think I hacked Caroline to death in my bed. By the time I came back in Caroline was ready to go. She asked me where we were going, "If I told you, It wouldn't be much of a suprise now would it love" I responded. I called Elijah to let him know that Caroline and I would be gone for a few days. I loved my brother, he'd always have hope for me and loved me no matter what kind of monstrous things I've done. I owed them both my life and if the time comes so be it. I would do anything for the both of them.

I managed to keep our destination a secret when we boarded even though she'd been begging me since we'd left my house. Well, OUR house now. Keeping a secret from Caroline was the last thing I wanted but I know it would all be worth it. I promised her that she'd see the world and this is me keeping that promise First class wasn't exactly my idea but Caroline wasn't crazy about my private jet idea either.

She gave up nagging me for the answer which was new for Caroline. So instead of her demanding to find out where we were off too she thought it was funny to tease me. She put her hand on my thigh and slowly began to stroke. I grabbed her hand and held it on mine to stop her before I'd lose control. Even as I held her hand she began kissing my neck, I told her to stop. Then she bit me. I pulled her from my neck and whispered in her ear "Love, If you don't stop this fuckery right now, I will have you right here infront of all these people. DO NOT TEST ME". She licked the blood from her lips and just stared at me. Thre was a thin line that was keeping me from losing my control, and that line was slowly wearing very very thin, so thin it was going to break at any given second. "Tell me where we're going and I promise I'll stop" she whispered back. "Never" I replied.

She asked if she could have her hands back so she could get her computer from the overhead compartment. I was a little ify about letting her do so but I thought what harm could she do from there. She got up and pretended to search for her bag which was clearly right infront of her. She was on her tippy toes and swinging her hips in a little half circle..._You should have known Klaus! I warned you! _The jeans she wore fit her beautifully rounded bottom perfectly, they complimented every curve, I fought for my control. She came to sit back down and I was mad with thirst, thirst for her. For her body, her love and her blood. I needed it and I wanted it now! She sat down and gasped at how fast my lips were on hers. I was like a blood thirsty animal, an animal that hasn't had his fill. I didn't care who was watching I WAS GOING TO HAVE HER and she didn't seem to mind. Caroline was breathing heavily and stopped me. She told that my eyes were in full on hybrid mode and covered me until I settled down.

"Didn't think I was serious love? You should know me better than to turn away from a challenge" I said with a smirk. She ignored me. I could tell she was way more concerned about me exposing myself than I was. Caroline, I couldn't live without her. I kissed her cheek "That was nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you tonight love" I whispered. I saw goosebumps on her skin as she tried to warm herself up. I held her hand til we landed.

"Tahiti?" she read of the sign. "Not pleased with my choice?" I responded. "No! No! I just uh don't know where or what it is. I laughed apparently she didn't find it funny. "It's an island love. You'll love it. I promise".

We got to our place which was almost as breath-taking as Caroline. Her face had an astonished look upon it, I was hoping she liked it. She turned to look at me jumped up in joy and hugged me. "So... you like it?" I asked. "Like it?! Klaus! It's gorgeous. I've never seen something so beautiful" she said. "I would disagree Caroline". I replied. She kissed me and was anxious to take a closer look at our place.

It was an over the ocean home I bought years ago but never had use for until now. It came with a full sized kitchen...well full sized everything. Fully equipped for the likes of Caroline and myself of course. Rooftop pool, 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, bulletproof windows, reinforced doors and walls. Pretty much anything proof. Caroline was absolutely safe here, with me.

After she was explored the house she looked at me in utter disbelief that this place was real. "Klaus, this place is real right? Like I'm not still on the plane asleep dreaming about this?" she said. I chuckled "No love, this is real. And we can stay here if you like. I could give you everything you want Caroline" I grabbed her close "I could be everything you need" I said. She kissed me, gently bit my lip. I stopped myself, there was way more for her to see. We could do this later. For now I needed to keep my promise to my Caroline and show her what she asked for THE WORLD.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm glad you guys love the story, and for all my reviewers thanks a lot, your time and effort in writing about the story means a lot to me. And again sorry for taking so long. **

CAROLINE'S POV

The view from the dock was beautiful. I sat there with my legs crossed, a little uneasy about being a few feet from the ocean beneath me. The sun was bright and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. This is all I could ever ask for. In a beautiful place like this, with the man I loved, time never running out. My thoughts always got to the best of me. TIME was NEVER going to run out. In fact you would be like this forever, frozen in time, never moving forward, nothing more to look forward to. I know I was a bit young for children but I wanted them, I wanted something apart of me on this earth. Klaus completes me in every way possible, more ways than Tyler ever did. Klaus doesn't make me feel like the monster I know myself to be, he makes me feel as if I were alive, as if I was human. I almost forgot what it felt like until Klaus. I've never been happier than when I was human, but I've never been stronger than I am now. It was all because of Klaus and I wanted something that would be apart of both of us. Something I would love and protect til my last breath. Something that I could give the life I never had... Klaus interrupted my thoughts as he swept me up into his arms. My feet were dangling, almost dancing in mid air. He kissed me and asked me what was wrong, "Nothing" I said. He raised his eyebrows as if he wasn't confident in my answer. "We'll talk about it later, I promise" I reassured him.

I could tell he had a trick up his sleeve because he smirked, that mischievous smirk. Before I could ask we were both chest deep in the ocean. I clung to him and he chuckled. I didn't mind the little exotic fish, it was the sharks I saw earlier. I was looking around us and all I could see were little orange and striped fish. Klaus lifted my head "I won't let anything hurt you Caroline. You should know that by now" he said. I let go of him but he grabbed my hand "Just in case love" he said with another smirk. I mocked him and his accent, he hated that.

We swam around for a bit until we got hungry. I could feed off of Klaus but he needed blood. As we walked back to the house I realized how ridiculous my hair looked. It was tangled, frizzy and smelled of salt water. I laughed "What's so funny?" Klaus asked. "My hair! It looks..absolutely awful" I told him. He looked at me and stared. He took a hold of my face. "I think your hair looks beautiful, as you always do" he kissed my forehead.

He opened the door for me like the gentleman he's always been known to be, even when he was a complete asshole. "I've got to eat Caroline" he said. "I know" I said sadly, I didn't want him to go but he had to. He was walking toward the door when he turned around. "Caroline, you've been acting different today. What's the matter? And don't tell me "nothing" because I don't believe it" he said. "Klaus we can talk about it when you come back I responded. "No. I am not setting one foot out of this house until you tell me" he said almost in a harsh tone. "Klaus..." I hesitated. I didn't know what to say. We've fought about the cure and now I'm going to tell him that I want it? This was going to be more complicated than I thought. "Klaus, I don't know how to say this but..." he stopped me and said "I know Caroline. You're a tough woman to read but I know the thought never left your mind. It's not something that is easily erased. I want you to be human as much as you do Caroline, and I want you to have my children" he explained. "It's never too late Caroline" he added.

He was gone for only about 20 minutes when I decided to go wash the salt water out of my hair. I thought about the cure for a long time before I finally decided that I wanted it. Or did I? Fuck! I looked through the luggage for pajamas. I just pulled out a t-shirt of his, it was one of those whatever nights. Klaus re-packed all my clothes for me because he said the things I packed weren't fit for where we were going. Seriously? we're on an island who the fuck would see what I was wearing, oh yea Niklaus Mikaelson.

Almost 2 hours passed. I started getting nervous but I layed in bed reading some romance novels when I heard the front door. I was a little uneasy because it closed softly, Klaus usually slams it shut. I went downstairs and it was Klaus. He was stumbling over his steps and nearly fell face first if I didn't zip over to him and catch him. "Hey ther, love. Sorry I'm late I uh, ran into an ol frien" I managed to understand him. "Well you could've call Klaus. I was worried" I said. "I know, Caroline. I'm ssssorry" he replied. I helped him to bed, took off his shoes and he grabbed my hand "I love you Caroline. I'd like to you dinner tomorrow" he managed. "Okay. Make sure you remember" I said. "I will, I will. Now come lay ext to me" I could almost laugh at his slurring. I jumped into bed and nestled myself into his arms. He smelled of whiskey and salt water from earlier. His hair was beachy and curlier than usual. I was undecided about taking advantage of him while he was in this state of mind. He wouldn't mind it either way.

He was still awake, I think. I moved my hand from his chest and slowly tickled them down to his stomach. His muscles tightened and he groaned. I kissed him, then his neck, his chest and planted little kisses wherever I could. He told me to stop but I didn't listen. I kissed away at the V that formed at his lower stomach. He moaned as I took a hold of him and then he shot up as I buried him in my mouth. He sat up and pulled my hair out of the way. He moaned and thrusted his hips lightly. I found the sickest joy in pleasuring him while he was barely capable enough to think. I grabbed his thighs and my tongue worked every inch of him until he was exploding with pleasure. I loved the fact that I was the only woman who can have him beg for mercy. I looked up and he was trying to hard to keep his eyes open and stare at me. "You nevr fail to surpise me" he said trying to control his breathing. I straddled him as he sat up, he pulled my hair back and exposed my neck, he kissed it softly. I began rubbing my body on his. I wanted him, and I missed him. He was ready for me, I felt his erection between my thighs. Before we could begin his phone rang. He kept kissing me "Answer the phone" I managed to say between the kisses. "Nu-uh" he responded. It was still ringing. "Get it" I giggled. "Fine" he said. He reached for the phone trying not to break our position. "This better be worth it" he said. I was still kissing him and then stopped when I realized it was Elijah. I couldn't help my annoying vampire hearing, and heard through the phone. "Brother! Come back to New Orleans NOW!" he exclaimed. "Hayley's going into labor, Niklaus!" he added. Klaus's face stood frozen and I swear my heart fell into my lungs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter. **

KLAUS'S POV

I was drunk, pissed and worried, not a good mix. We zipped back and forth packing our things. She was uneasy the whole time. Before I knew it we were off the plane and back in New Orleans. Caroline didn't say a word the entire time. I called Elijah as soon as we landed and he had a car pick us up and drive us to our home. When we got there Elijah informed me that he already had a mid-wife upstairs helping Hayley. Caroline walked up to me, "I love you Klaus. I'll be waiting right here" she said. I kissed her and walked upstairs. Hayley was screaming with pain, I rushed to her side to comfort her.

"Klaus! Please make it stop!" she cried out. I felt helpless, what good could I do? We'd just have to wait for my child to come into this world. She squeezed my hand as hard as she could, I was hoping just as much as she was that this would be over soon.

After about 4 hours of screaming, kicking and begging Hayley gave birth to a son, our son. He was beautiful. He had my eyes and Hayley's dark brown hair. He was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Beside Caroline of course.

Hayley held him, kissed him and we even named him. We agreed on Samuel. Samuel Mikaelson. She fell asleep not too long after. I carried Samuel downstairs to meet Caroline. She got up as soon as she heard me coming down the stairs. "Meet Samuel, Caroline" I said. A tear drop formed at the corner of her eye. She softly touched his head and asked if she could hold him. As she held him I watched in amazement, Caroline was fit to be a mother. She needed to be a mother and she was going to be. The way she looked with Samuel in her arms, she looked as if nothing else around him existed. He fell asleep in her arms and she glanced at me with a smile.

I took him back upstairs to the room where Hayley was. She was resting and Smauel was asleep so I put him in the crib I bought when I first found out Hayley was pregnant. I closed the door softly behind me. I spoke to the woman who helped Hayley give birth to my child. I thanked her and payed her a sufficient amount.

When I found Caroline she was outside looking up at the sky. I hugged her from behind, almost as tight as I could without hurting her. "You're alright?" she asked. "Yes love, just tired and on a hangover" I answered. "He's beautiful Klaus. He's got your eyes" she added. "I know. I saw the way you looked at him. Caroline I'm going to get you the cure as soon as I can. I promise you" I told her and I sure as hell bloody meant it.

Elijah stayed here the entire time. He came over to congragulate me with a handshake. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug "Thank you, Elijah" I said. "Klaus, you are my brother and I am very happy for you. I'm happy that you've changed, Caroline has turned you into the man I've always known you to be" he replied and then made his way upstairs to check on Hayley and Samuel.

When I finally had Caroline to myself again she just finished showering. "So would you mind explaining what that was back at Tahiti?" I asked. She laughed "Uhh, well I didn't think you'd mind, so I went for it". I sped over to her and before she could blink I was above her on the bed. "Maybe we should finish what YOU started" I whispered in her ear as I unwrapped her from her towel, like she was a fragile present on Christmas day. She attempted to pull the towel back around her beautiful naked body. "Klaus! Not tonight. Elijah's here and so is Hayley! What about Samuel?" she said and she was right, they all needed rest. We've all been up for the past 48 hours. I ripped the towel from her grasp and threw it. "Fine. But you're sleeping the way I want you to" I said.

I left the room to check on Samuel. He was fast asleep but Hayley was up watching him. "You should be resting. You've been through a lot " I told her. "I know but I caan't help it, he's finally here and he's beautiful. I couldn't imagine loving somebody as much as I love him. He's absolutely perfect Klaus" she replied. "Klaus.. I know this wasn't what you planned, well what we planned. but it happened and I'd like to make the best of it" she added as she walked toward me. She grabbed my arm and unexpectedly her lips were on mine. I picked her up and carried her to the bed, I put her down softly. I pulled away from her lips. "Hayley, You know how I feel about Caroline. This. Us. It won't happen. I'm sorry" I said. I covered her with a blanket. Kissed Samuel, told him goodnight and left. WOW. What the fuck was that about? Anyway. I was as happy as any man could be. I had an incredible woman to love, a son, I almost felt whole.

The fact that Caroline wanted to be human again, to have my children was a big sacrifice for her. I know she was used to being a vampire and if she becomes human I've got another person to protect, and she hated that. Caroline was asleep when I checked on her so I went looking for Elijah. He was pouring himself a glass on his favorite wine. "Would you like some?" he asked. "No, thank you. I'm on a bit of a hangover" I answered. "Caroline tells me you ran into an old friend, may I ask who?" he asked again. "Do you remember Hoan?" I asked. He laughed. "You ran into Hoan? How is he? Is he well? The last time we saw him he was trying to kill Kol. I don't blame him, Kol did sleep with his wife." We both laughed hard. "He's doing well. Asked me about Kol..and when he'd return." I laughed. Hoan was a dear friend whom I've respected since he's gotten me out of trouble several times in the past. Hoan was a vampire. A very very very old one but a wise one. He always celebrated my return, that's why I was drunk and out longer than I expected to be.

I told him that I needed the cure, and soon. He didn't question it. I told him that I'd accompany him but he insisted that I stay and look after Hayley and Samuel. He told me he wouldn't take long, a few days at most. We agreed that I'd stay but that he would call me if there were any complications. After he left I went upstairs to check on Samuel one last time before bed. I couldn't help it, I had the urge to constantly check on him. Hayley was asleep and so was he. Thank God he was a quiet one. I made my way back to my room and Caroline was fast asleep.

I thought of how happy she would be to be human again. How happy she would be to have children and grow old. I didn't think about myself for one second cause I know this is what she wanted. She loved me and she trusted me, that was more than what I could ever ask for.

Aside from the cure, I had another surprise in mind for my sweet Caroline.


	16. Chapter 16

**So I wrote this entire chapter and my computer shut off. This is the second time this happened to me. Where I almost finish a chapter and it just shuts down. Fuck my life! Atleast I get to think it all over right? Hope you like!**

CAROLINE'S POV

I woke up this morning and Klaus wasn't beside me. I figured I'd better put some clothes on before I left the room or before someone came in. I fixed my hair and put on a nice shirt and a skirt. I heard Klaus talking to someone in the next room. I knocked and opened the door to him holding Samuel. He was singing? I've never heard him sing. Samuel was fast asleep in his arms. I quickly kissed Samuels little head and turned for the door "You can stay if you'd like love" he said. "I should leave you two alone. You need your time together. I'll see you downstairs?" I asked. "In a few minutes" he replied.

I went downstairs only to see Hayley eating some food Klaus must've cooked for her. I couldn't stand her but now wasn't the time to get into it. I greeted her and sat on the couch. Klaus came down after a few moments and sat beside me. "Listen we may not have the time to go back to Tahiti and have the dinner I promised you. But I will take you to dinner. I will take you to the most beautiful restaurant in New Orleans. I want you to go buy a beautiful dress" he said. "But Klaus... I have dresses" I replied. "None fit for the occasion love" he told me. "But.." he stopped me. "No buts Caroline. I don't care about the price, I want you to go TODAY. Don't come back home until you've found the perfect one".

And so I did. I went through stores looking for the perfect dress, and I found it. A bold deep blue dress. The back of the dress exposed most of my back in a V cut shape and the length was a little above my knees. It fit my body perfectly. Not too loose, and just tight enough. When I tried it on it sparkled under the light of the fitting room. The price wasn't too high for a dress like this but of course I got shoes to match.

When I got back home Klaus was watching tv. I sped upstairs and hid the dress, just in case Klaus got curious. When I came back down he asked me how long it takes a woman to go shopping for one dress. "It takes long to find one 'fit for the occasion'. You also did say not to come home until I found one" I mocked him. He hated when I mocked his accent. I sat beside him and he kissed my forehead. I put my legs over his and he placed his head on mine. "I missed you" I said. " I'm right here love" he replied. "I know, it's just things have been so hectic lately, and we havent had any time together" I told him. "You mean time ALONE together" he said seductively. I'd have to admit it we had A LOT of sex. Whenever Klaus wanted it, he got it and he wanted it a lot. Lately we haven't had the right time. It drove him crazy when he couldn't have me for more than a few days, and today was hitting the 5 day mark.

His lips were on mine, he swept me up into his arms and began walking upstairs his lips never leaving mine. He sat on the side of the bed with me still in his arms. His hands were soft on my skin. He softly gripped my thighs as he kissed me, I could taste his need. He moved his hands further up my leg under my skirt searching for my panties then he realized I wasn't wearing any and pulled away from my lips. "You went out without underwear?" he asked, I nodded. He gripped my thigh tighter. "And what would happen if this skirt was to rise in the wind, other men would see what is mine" he said with jealousy. "You don't place a foot outside of this house without panties unless you're with ME, understood?" hesaid.

He kissed my lips then traced them with his fingers "These are mine" he said harshly. He moved his hands down to my chest and caressed my breasts "These are mine" he layed my onto the bed. He began a trail of kisses between my breasts and followed the trail all the way down to my navel. He got up for a split second to remove his pants and without warning he entered me hard, I moaned at the feeling. "This is MINE" he said through his teeth as I moaned. Klaus usually started off slowly and worked into it but this time was different. He was wild with hunger. Hunger for me? He quickly transitioned and his grips became tighter and tighter to the point where they were leaving bruises. His kisses vanished. He pulled me up toward him and our faces were inches apart. His movement became fierce. He was pounding into me as hard as he possibly could. The unimaginable pleasure had my toes curling, my eyes rolling back, and my back arched toward him. I felt his breath on my neck. He was thrusting upward as his grips on my thighs pulled him deeper into me. The pleasure was so intense that it almost hurt. His eyes began to change to a bright yellow, his teeth descended and he looked as if he was a sex-crazed animal fighting for control. I put my arms around his neck to hold on. This is a side of Klaus I've never experienced before and it scared me but I trusted him. The fear was quickly turned over to the pain I was now feeling. Klaus was losing himself inside me, burying himself so deep that it became painful. I cried out as loud as I ever have befre. He pulled my hair so hard that my head fell back and it exposed my neck, he didn't wait before he sunk his teeth into me. I had to hold on tighter but that only made him pound and thrust harder. I felt like my bones were going to shatter soon if I didn't stop him. My cries turned into loud whimpers. as I tried to control the pain. When he had his fill of my blood he pulled away enough for me to see his face, his mouth was covered in so much blood the drops fell to his chest. This wasn't my Klaus, this was some monster that had taken over the man I loved. I was afraid and I didn't know what to do but I tried. "Klaus?"I called. It's like he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. He kept his pace fast and hard. "Klaus?" I managed to grab his face, that way he could look at me. "Klaus. Please stop!" I couldn't handle it any longer. He had to be somewhere in there. He suddenly stopped. He took a long hard look at me and zipped away from me so fast that he hit the wall and the mirror behind him shattered. I was close to frozen, more like paralyzed.

I got off the bed and slowly walked toward him. I noticed some of the glass cut deep and was stuck in his back "Klaus?" I called. He just stood there staring at me. When I looked at myself from what I could see I was covered in bruises. Most of my blood covered my shoulder and my chest. My clothes were nowhere to be found and theres was blood all over the bed again. "It's okay, Klaus" I told him. "Are you kidding Caroline! Look at what I did to you! It's not fucking okay!" he yelled. I came close enough to him to take the glass from his back but he moved further away. "This is what I was afraid of Caroline" he said as he got up. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down. He walked over to me and traced the places where he left bruises. It pained him that he hurt me. I could tell from the look he had upon his face. "I'm so sorry Caroline. I told you I was a monster... I thought that..I was hoping you wouldn't see that side of me." he said looking into my eyes. His eyes were still a piercing yellow. "Klaus. I'm alright. Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked. "I didn't think you'd see it. I prayed you wouldn't have to. Now you know why I consider myself a monster. Now you know why I get upset when you call yourself a monster, you had no idea what a monster was until now" he replied. " You are NOT a monster. You're the man I love and when you love someone, you love all that comes with them. Even if it scares you frozen" I said. "I'm sorry Caroline. You should sleep in here tonight. I'll sleep somewhere else" he said. I was afraid. I didn't want to sleep alone. Even after finding out what he is.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the typos guys, I was just so upset that my fully written chapter was erased when my computer shut down. Anyway hope you guys liked it. More in store!**

KLAUS'S POV

I went into the next room and found a pair of sweatpants to put on and cleaned myself up a bit. I had Caroline's blood all over me when I looked in the mirror, and my eyes were still yellow. I thought this was all a dream at one point and thought about going to bed but I wasn't tired. I was completely the opposite. This was the one thing I didn't want Caroline to see and on top of seeing it she's scared shitless of me. How could I forget about the full moon today? I was pacing around the house not knowing what to say to her. After this would she even want the cure? If I can hurt her as a vampire what could have happened if she was human. _Don't even go there Klaus!_

I thought I should go see how she's doing. I'm sure she didn't want to be alone, but I wanted her to feel safe. Safe from me? I'm supposed to be the person to protect her but how am I supposed to do that when I'm the monster she's afraid of? Fuck it. I loved Caroline and she needed me right about now.

I knocked on her door and no reply. "Caroline. Can I come in?" I said but still no answer. I cracked the door open and there she was on the bed facing away from me. Her hair was wet so she must've showered. "Caroline. I'm sorry. I couldn't leave you alone." I told her. She turned around and my heart stopped. She was pale and the bite was infecting her. FUCK! I was in such a rush to get out of her way that I forgot I bit her. I didn't think twice before I ripped the flesh on my wrist apart. "Caroline! Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you come get me?!" I shouted. She was already drinking away. I wasn't only a monster I was a complete asshole too .

I stood there laying with her. "Caroline. I can't even begin to explain.." she interupted me "Klaus. You left the room so quick I didn't even have enough time to ask you to stay with me. I didn't remember that you bit me until I started feeling numb and my neck began to hurt...Klaus. I'm scared" she said and I felt her tremble when she looked up at me and saw that my eyes were still that bright yellow. "Caroline Forbes, I love you more than life itself. And I'll be damned if I let you be afraid of me" I told her. She clung to me. This was new to me. Caroline Forbes wasn't afraid of a bloody thing and for her to fear me was out of the question. I was unsure about the cure now, I know for a fact she was too but in the end it's still her decision. Her wish was my command.

It was about time I told her the truth. "Caroline. Every full moon I turn into what you just saw." I said. " But we've been together for a while now and I've never seen it" she replied. "It's ignited by a lack of food and sex at the same time" I told her. She was quiet for a moment. "And when you said I changed you, you meant this?" she asked me. "Yes. I thought it was long gone. Before you Caroline.. My life was a disaster. You HAVE changed me." I wanted to kiss her desperately. "Caroline" I called. "Yea?" she answered. "From this moment on. I will not touch you without your permission, understand?" I said. "Klaus, don't be ridiculous.." she replied. "I'm being serious Caroline. I will not touch you unless you give me permission or you ask me" I was serious. I wanted her to know I'd never hurt her, that she held the power to my actions toward her. "Kiss Me?" she said unsure of my response. "Your wish is my command" I said. I kissed her. I wanted to feel her presence just as bad as she wanted mine.

We layed there in silence for a while before she spoke. "Klaus. I want you to know that aside from everything that's happened and may possibly happen, I love you. And no matter what I will always. You've made me the happiest woman on earth since I've been with you. I could have never imagined being this happy" she said. "Caroline..." I was cut off by the door bell. FUCK! "Hold on love" I told her as I got off the bed and made my way downstairs. To my surprise it was Hayley with Samuel, it was Elijah. "Back so soon brother?" I said. He only opened his hands and showed me the cure. I was shocked. He actually did it, it's here. I took it in my hand. "Klaus. Take care of her. Okay?" he said. "Will do brother. Thank you. Would you like to stay?" I asked him. "I've got some business to settle. You know me" he replied. "Indeed" I responded. He left and as soon as I shut the door my mind went blank. What was I going to do? What did she want? Should I let her think about it considering what she's just been through.

I figured I should tell her anyway. I walked back upstairs and she was waiting for my return. I stood by the door. "Caroline. Elijah just stopped by and he dropped off something important" I said. "I know...I heard" she said softly. "Klaus. I don't know. I'm not sure..." She tried to say. "Caroline. There's no rushing into it. We have it now. When you decide it'll be right here." I replied. I put it in a wooden box in the bed side drawer. I sat beside her on the bed. "I'm tired Klaus" she said as she yawned. "Would you like me to leave?" I asked her. "No, Can you stay? Please?" She almost begged. "Of course love" I said. I layed in bed next to her and covered her with a wool blanket. I didn't really care about covering myself but she used half the blanket to cover me anyway. "Put your arm around me Klaus?" she asked and so I did what she asked of me. She kissed my shoulder and fell asleep before I could tell her goodnight. I only hoped that tomorrow we would wake up and this all would have been a bloody dream.


	18. Chapter 18

**To Oreo0312, Julie Plec's episodes are PG-13, My writing is way beyond Rated R. Haha! Thanks for the compliment though! Inspires me more and more. I just write simply because I love to. Everyone should, we all have a different story in our minds that we should let out on paper for others to see. Anyway, hope you guys like so far!**

CAROLINE'S POV

I woke up hoping this was all just one big bad ass nightmare. I opened my eyes and Klaus was still beside me in the same sweatpants from the so called "nightmare". And my neck still hurt. Fuck! It was real, Klaus really is...Monster couldn't be used for the man I love. More like a and Dr,Hyde kind of situation we've got going on. I turned over toward him and put my chin on his chest and watched him as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. I placed a soft kiss on his lips, and he didn't wake. I watched him for a few more moments before I got out of bed. I picked up the shattered pieces of glass on the floor before someone else hurt themselves.

I went into the drawer and took the cure out of the wooden box. It felt so warm in my hand. I looked at it and minutes must have passed by. I was so undecided about the cure now. But I know I wanted it, maybe I didn't. I'd neer know unless I tried right? My mom would have her daughter back. But I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. I would be vulnerable, I wouldn't be able to protect the people I loved. Dammit! I put it back in the box and into the drawer.

When I put the peices into the waste basket in the bathroom I took a glince of myself in the mirror and almost didn't recognize myself. My face was flushed of it's color my neck was healed and the bruises on my body healed as well. Last night almost seemed like a dream but I knew it wasn't.

Klaus walked into the bathroom, I was naked. He came up behind me and put out his hands, a gesture asking if he could touch me. I nodded. He placed his hands around me softly. I saw through the mirror that his eyes were back to normal. "I hope this means we still get to go to dinner tonight" I said smirkly. "I could've killed you last night, and you want to go to dinner?" he asked seriously. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Fine" he said. I hugged him and he hugged back, tighter than usual like he would never see me again. "Klaus, you don't think I'm going to go anywhere right?" I asked. He was quiet. "Klaus?" I called. "Caroline. If you did decide to leave, my entire being would be worthless. I. Would be. Worthless. I need you Caroline. I need you so much it hurts when you're away for the slightest of moments." he answered. "I couldn't imagine a life without you. But I wouldn't forgive myself if I hurt you again" he added. He kissed my head. "I thought you said you'd ask for permission?" I said sarcastically. We brushed my head off as if he brushed the kiss off as well. "May I kiss you, Caroline Forbes?" he asked with a smile. "Yes you may " I laughed. He kissed my head again.

For a few moments we stood holding one another. "I need to feed" he said, my eyes opened and I let go of him. "I promise I'll be back soon." he said softly. "You won't turn into right? Like while you're feeding?" I asked. "Caroline. If you're trying to ask if I'm going to fuck anyone while I feed. The answer is no. My only sexual desire is for YOU" he explained. He put on a shirt and left.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Hayley was feeding Samuel, it was shocking how fast he was growing. When would he stop? I had so many question but I sure as hell wasn't going to ask Hayley. "How's he doing? I forced myself to ask. "He's fine. Just a hungry little fella" she replied as she pinched his cheeks. He giggled.

I figured that I should go get something for Klaus on the full moon. So I took one of the many expensive cars Klaus had out front and went off to look for he perfect restraint.

When I came home it was about 6:45, I didn't even know I'd be out that long. I walked through the door, closed it behind me and as soon as I turned around Klaus was pissed! His face was inches from mine. "WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS GOING INSANE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL?" he was yelling. "Klaus" I said softly. I reached out for his arm. He recoiled. "Klaus, what's wrong with you? Atleast I wore panties this time!" I lowered my pants to show him. He wasn't amused. "Caroline. This isn't the time for jokes. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?" his voice settled down. "It was a surprise, Klaus. Relax!." I said. "You're acting like this and I'm not even fucking human yet!" I added. He was at a loss for words. Maybe I was a bit too harsh? He walked away from me. I covered my face. _Nice going, Bitch. _

When I found him he was in the hallway staring at the picture he painted of me. "Klaus. I'm sorry I snapped." I told him as I hugged him from behind. "Caroline. Do you remember what I told you the first time I showed you this painting?" he asked me. "Yes" I replied. "I still feel the same way about you as I did when we first met. You were just as stubborn as I was. But I knew, I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you that I would love you til the end of eternity. Funny, I never thought I could love any person in this world as much as I love you Caroline." he said and tears fell down my face. He turned around and wiped the tears with his fingers. "There are so many things I wish I could have changed. So many things I could take back. But I figured that if I had changed anything, I may not be with you now. Everything I did, wrong or right, mostly wrong but they've all lead me to you. And I wouldn't change that. Not for anything." he explained. We have been through a lot, I thought to myself. From when we first met, to all the sarcastic arguments, to him rescuing me and vice versa. I know he made Tyler go away but if he hadn't I'd probably still be waiting around for him to come back, and I wouldn't have realized who he really was. Klaus has always been there waiting for me, patiently but he had the idea implanted in his head from the beginning. He was a persistant son of a bitch, if he wasn't I wouldn't be here. He held my face lookig down at me were those blue beautiful eyes that captured my breath very time. "Kiss me" I demanded. "As you wish" he said. He didn't kiss me, he wiped the tears from my face, moved my hair behind my ear and both of his hands were cupping my face. He looked into my eyes, he kissed my forehead, my nose, and then he placed the softest kiss on my lips


	19. Chapter 19

**Got to love my fans! You guys keep me inspired to do more and to do better! Love you guys! **

KLAUS'S POV

I kissed her as if she was the most precious thing on earth, and I somehow I knew she would be. We went upstairs to get ready for the dinner I promised her. I told her to shower first but she insisted I shower with her, and so I did. To my surprise I managed to fight off the temptation to make love to her under the warm water of the shower.

She had already picked out what I should wear. She picked out a casual tux. Something simple, ad she picked out a very dark blue colored tie. I admired the color. She was in the bathroom doing her hair while I put the tux on. It fit me well I must say but I was having trouble with the tie. I haven't worn a tie since Caroline's graduation which was months ago.

She came out of the bathroom with her hair and make-up done. I tried to ignore the fact that she was wearing a corset because if I acknowledged it then I would definitely lose my control. I told her I'd wait for her downstairs, as soon as I shut the door behind me I took a deep breath. I waited for what seemed like forever.

She came downstairs in a beautiful dress. I took her hand before she reached the last step and I was angry that it had sleeves until I made her twirl and I realized it was open in the back. It was breath-taking on her, and I felt bad it would too have to be destroyed later. Her hair was up, her make-up made the beautiful color of her eyes stand out and the way her legs looked in that dress... Scrumcious. "You look absolutely beautiful Caroline" I whispered in her ear as she smiled. We walked toward the door but before I grabbed the handle I looked at her. I let go of her hand and stared at her. I could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't sure why I stopped. We zipped and my body pinned her to the wall as I began kissing her passionately. I lifted her leg around my waist. She kept it there. I softly gripped her thigh with my hand. With the same hand I moved under her dress and grabbed her ass. She wasn't wearing any panties, as I demanded her not to when she was with me, and me ONLY. I stopped "Just making sure" I smirked. I fixed her dress and released her body. She looked dissapointed, as if she was expecting me to make love to her now. Oh no no. I know how women get about their hair!

She touched her hair and made sure it looked as it did 10 seconds ago. And then she began worrying about her make-up. "How's my lipstick?" she asked. "Tastes fine" I chuckled. "Klaus! How does it look!" She gently hit my arm. "Looks perfect love" I told her. We walked outside and I kindly opened the car door for her even though I know she hated it. "Thank you sir" she said sarcastically. "Your welcome madame" I replied.

It took us about an hour to get to the perfect restaurant I picked out for her. Her jaw dropped as we pulled up. "This is a restaurant? Or a castle?" she asked. I laughed at her question. When we got inside the waiter seated us and asked us what we would like to eat, we quickly ordered. She looked as if she was in another world. Who could blame her the restaurant was perfect, just as I had hoped. It was an old victorian castle that people refused to tear down and decided to make a restaurant out of it, which was a bloody damn good idea. Caroline was astonished the entire time. "Klaus, this place is.. I don't even have words for it!" she said. "So you're pleased with my choice love?" I asked her. "Pleased? I love it! I would would just love to know what it was like to live then" she said. "You would have fit right in Caroline. Your beauty is only beauty fit for a queen, love. It was an amazing era. One that I very much enjoyed" I replied.

We talked some more and managed to finish our delicious dinner. Caroline asked the waiter for some wine and I told him to bring the best bottle he had. He poured her several glasses of perfectly aged white wine. She wasn't drunk, but she did have a lot to drink.

When I asked for the check Caroline almost looked sad. "You don't think our night is over now do you?" I said. Her frown quickly turned into excitement. After I paid we went upstairs. Caroline's smile was now from ear to ear. "A ball?"she asked in excitement. "I know how much you love to dance so I arranged this ball for you" I responded. She turned around and hugged me so tightly that I couldn't breathe for a second. "Could I have this dance, Madame?" I bowed my head and held out my hand. "Of course you may sir" she placed her hand in mine. I held her close to me as we stared at eachother. We began to dance and our eyes never breaking contact. She was an astounding dancer. I pulled her closer, she smelled just as amzing as she looked. There were many other people around us but right here right now, they didn't exist. It was only Caroline and myself. "I like this song" she said. I liked the song as well. Ed sheeran was bloody good for a modern day song writer. "Kiss Me" she said faintly. "The song or you really want me to kiss you?" I asked. We both laughed. "I would very much like a kiss sir" she mocked me again. I put my lips to hers and as always I felt warm. I felt home in her presence.

I swirled her and twirled her, like she was Cinderella. She was my Cinderella. The entire time we danced her smiled remained from ear to ear. It reminded of when we danced back at Mystic Falls. She looked amazing, she always did.

The night flew by. It was about 2 in the morning. I could tell Caroline was tired so we made our way to the car and again I opened the door for her. Only 20 minutes into the drive she fell asleep. I glanced at her every now and then just to capture a glimpse of her beauty as she slept. We arrived home and as I carried her to our bedroom Hayley was on her way out. "Klaus, I'm going out. Take care of Samuel?" she said as she passed by. I nodded. When I got into our room I gently placed her on the bed, I took off her heels but left her dress on so I wouldn't wake her.

"Klaus" she said still half asleep. "Caroline?" I called. "Klaus. I had fun tonight" she replied. "I'm glad you did love. Would you like me to take off your dress?" I asked. "Mhm" she managed still half asleep. I took her dress off as slowly and as softly as I could without waking her completely. I covered her and kissed her forehead.

I figured I'd check on Samuel since Hayley left. Boy this kid could sleep. I picked him up and carried him back into my room. I sat on the comfy chair we had in the corner. I still couldn't get over the fact that I was now a father and I couldn't believe how much he's grown. I just sat there admiring him in my arms. His skin was so soft, so warm. I thought I'd plan a trip for us tomorrow, somewhere he'd like. He opened his eyes and held out both his hands. I hugged him. He made the most adorable noises. He didn't cry much but he always giggled and he was very vocal.

I went downstairs with him still in my arms. I sat him in his little stool and asked him what he wanted to eat. He obviously couldn't answer but I wanted to hear his voice. I pulled some baby food Hayley bought earlier. I tried it and it tasted pretty good, so I fed it to Samuel. He like it too, well whatever he managed to keep in his mouth without getting it all over his face. It was banana, strawberry and mango. He giggled a few times as I pretended the spoon of food was a train and made train noises. When he finished the food he licked his fingers. Thank god he wasn't fully a vampire. Being somewhat human he could survive on human food instead of blood.

We watched tv for a while, before we both fell asleep on the sofa. I woke at the sound of Hayley coming through the front door. She came in and I could smell the alcohol on her. She walked toward me and Samuel. Before she could take Samuel from my arms "Don't Hayley" I said harshly as I stood up. "He's my son, give him to me!" she began to shout and Samuel woke up crying. "Hayley, go sleep it off. You're not taking him tonight" I told her. "Klaus! Give me Samuel now!" she almost roared. Samuel's cries got louder. "Hayley. I won't tell you again. Get your ass upstairs. You are not going to take my son while you're bloody drunk!" I demanded. I heard Caroline come downstairs. "You can't do shit with Samuel here!" She shouted. "Hayley, don't fucking test me. I will have my hybrids chase you as far away from here as possible and you'll never see Samuel again!" I threatened her. She was quiet. She wanted to argue so bad but she just stomped and tumbled her way upstairs. She gave Caroline the dirtiest look as she made her way up the stairs. Caroline didn't say a word, she didn't want to make things worse. Samuel was still crying in my arms. "It's okay. It's okay" I said softly as I rocked him and kissed his little head. Caroline started peek-a-boo to cheer up Samuel, and it worked. He began giggling but his tears remained. I wiped them and kissed his cheek.

"Everything okay?" Caroline asked, her eyes were still squinted from just waking up. "Yea, everythings fine. Isn't it Sammy?" I told her as I looked at Samuel. He grabbed my nose and thought he pulled it off until he looked back at saw it still on my face. "I love you Samuel" I whispered in his ear. He gigled as he grabbed his cheeks. I loved him, he was mine and would be mine forever. After almost 20 minutes of rocking him he fell asleep. I went upstairs and placed him beside Caroline. I figured I'd sleep downstairs and let him sleep in a comfortable bed. Plus, I knew he was safe with Caroline. I closed the door behind me softly.

I went downstairs and plopped on the sofa. I stayed up for a while, thinking about Samuel. He was mine, and I would do anything in my power to protect him and keep him safe. I would be the Father he deserved, and he deserved nothing but the best. I looked at the digital clock and it was already 7 in the morning. I thought I should get some sleep or even a nap before everyone woke up.


	20. Chapter 20

**Can I just say that I understand everyone has opinions, but if you don't like my story you DON'T HAVE TO READ IT! This site is for people to write whatever the f**k they want. There are billions of other stories, GO READ THEM!. So have some respect or don't leave any ignorant comments please. **

CAROLINE'S POV

After Klaus put Samuel into bed with me I tried to fall asleep but it just wasn't going to happen. I turned over and watched Samuel sleep. He was the most precious thing I've seen. His cheeks were so chubby, and his curly little locks. He remided me how bad I wanted children. I gently kissed his head. I heard Hayley settle down in the other room so I figured she fell asleep. I knew for sure Klaus wasn't asleep yet either so I placed pillows on both sides of Samuel just in case he decided to move and went downstairs.

The sun was just rising and it made the house look like something that belonged in heaven. I saw Klaus awake on the sofa. "Hey" I said. "Couldn't sleep love?" he asked, I shook my head. The sofa wasn't all that huge but he managed to make room for me. He kissed my ear. "You didn't ask" I said sarcastically. He laughed "Would you want me to remove it?"he asked. "Of course not!" I answered. I grabbed his arm and put it around me.

"Klaus" I called. "Yes love?" he replied. "I'm gonna take the cure" It told him. He was quiet and his breathing stopped. Moments went by. "Klaus. Please say something. Tell me what I'm doing is the right thing" I explained. "Caroline, I know I forced it upon you before but...the other night when I hurt you.. I couldn't imagine what would've happened if you were human. I want more than anything for you to be happy. And if the cure will do so, then I will gladly stand beside you" he said. He was right, but I was more than willing to make a few sacrifices to feel human again, to be a mother, to just to be normal.

"Promise me one thing love?" he asked. "Anything for you" I replied. "Promise me that whatever happens when you become human, your love for me will not change. And no matter what happens, you won't leave me" He said. Was he really this scared of me becoming human. Why would he think my love would change? and why would he ever even think that I would leave him? His questions almost made my heart shatter within my chest. "I promise Klaus" I meant it. My love for Klaus would never change, and I don't see me leaving him as an option.

Hayley was still pissed from last night but there was no way in hell Klaus would let her leave the house with Samuel. So she left soon after she fed Samuel. She didn't say a word to anyone, just left. Figures, she was a bitch. A bitch who thought she could intimidate Klaus. I laughed at the thought. Samuel was already awake. Klaus told me he wanted to take Samuel to a special place he used to go when he was a child. He asked me to go but I insisted they went alone for some father-son time. So here I am home alone.

I fixed up the house a bit, it wasn't so much of a mess as Klaus's room but somebody had to clean it. After I finished cleaning I decided to call my mom. It's been about 2 weeks since we last talked. She said Mystic Falls's occurences died down since Bonnie, Stefan, and Klaus left. She's been doing better, even got herself a boyfriend. She told me he was smart, funny, and he was a business man from New York. I was happy for her, and I planned on meeting this man, soon.

After I called my mom to see how she's been I went upstairs and took a shower. When I came out I tried to avoid looking at the drawer, but it called out to me. I tried to keep my mind off of the cure but I couldn't. I was home alone with absolutely nothing to do. It was the perfect time. I opened the drawer and took out the wooden box. I thought for several moments about putting it back. I opened it, and I held the cure in my hands. It was warm, red in color and I thought and thought and thought and thought about it. If I didn't take it I would aways think what if? What's the worst that could happen? I'd be human? If I sat here thinking about it, I would eventually come up with a reason why I shouldn't take it. Fuck it! I put it in my mouth and swallowed it. It tasted disgusting and I got really dizzy.

I thought I should lay down but before I made it to the bed I fell to my knees. And then everything went black...


	21. Chapter 21

**So I know the last chapeter was shorter than usual but I will definitely be making it up in this chapter.I'm on a roll guys! I've had alot of free time lately and putting it all to good use! Hope you like!**

KLAUS'S POV

Samuel and I had an amazing day together. We went to a waterfall I would go to as a child. He enjoyed himself as did I. We played in the water and I showed him around. This place only knew few about, it ws way in the back woods and it wasn't all that easy to get to.

After we left we stopped for some ice cream and I swear ice cream was his first word. I thought it would've been dada, or mama but ice cream works too. He smothered his face in the chocolate soft-serve ice cream, and got it all over the car seat. We were on our way back and he fell asleep as soon as he finished his chocolate soft-serve. I glanced at him in his car seat from the rearview mirror and he was all covered in his chocolate ice cream that was now all dried up. I smiled all the way home.

We got home and I carried Samuel inside. I was hoping I'd see Caroline as I walked in, maybe she went out without telling me again. I put Samuel in his crib softly so I wouldn't wake him. I kissed him and covered him with his blue blanket. Hayley was still out... I didn't mind, I wouldn't let her have him since last night.

I closed his door behind me gently and called out for Caroline. "Klaus" I heard her call me faintly from our bedroom. "Caroline?" I called out again. "Klaus, Hurry" she said again almost like a whisper. I zipped to the door and opened it. My heart stopped beating when I saw Caroline laying on the floor. I ran over to her and picked her up, she felt burning hot, as if i'd get burned by just touching her. "Caroline! What's wrong? What happened?!" I panicked. "I...I took...I took the cure" she said. "My insides...Klaus! Make it stop! Everything's burning! Please Klaus!" she screamed. I didn't know what to do. I was afraid and her screams only make it worse. I carried her to the bathroom and put ourselves into the tub. I ran freezing cold water, water so cold even I was freezing.

She clung to me tight but not as tight as she usually does. She was still screaming and I held her close to me. "Klaus. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she closed her eyes and began to cry still trying to fight the pain. She was screaming at the top of her lungs in pain. She was breathing hard and fast. I didn't know what else I could do. I wanted to call Elijah but I wasn't going to leave Caroline alone for one second. "Don't be sorry Caroline. You should have waited for me. Why didn't you wait?" I asked her. She couldn't answer me through the screams.

After almost 2 hours her screams stopped but when the pain came back she cried out. Her hold on me was still tight. I could feel her body temperature through the freezing cold water. My teeth were chattering. I watched her in agonizing pain and I felt helpless. The only thing I could think of at this point was to turn her. I kissed her forehead. My teeth descended and I leaned in. "No!" she managed. I pulled away and my teeth slid back in. "You've got to promise...that you won't turn me...no matter what happens...Promise me...Promise me Klaus" She begged. "Caroline...I can't." I told her. "Promise me!" she begged and then she screamed. "Okay! Okay! I promise Caroline" A tear ran down my face.

Suddenly her screams and cries stopped. Her grip went loose and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. "Caroline" I called. "Klaus...I can't...I can't fight it anymore..." she said faintly. "Caroline" I said. "Hm?" she managed to reply. "I love you" I told her. She forced herself to look up and me and open her eyes."I love you Klaus...I didn't know... I didn't know what love was until I met you"she caressed my cheek and tears came streaming down her face. "Take care of Samuel...And Elijah. Love them Klaus..as much as you've loved me." she said and I couldn't fight back the tears from coming. I kissed her lips and then her forehead. I put her head to my chest and held her.

Her grip loosened completely, her crying stopped, her eyes closed, and her body wasn't hot anymore. I must've been there for hours holding her limp body. I screamed and cried and prayed over and over. And nothing...The silence was too much to bear...I would no longer feel her touch, hear her voice... Nothing.

Without her, I was going to turn back into the monster everyone knew me to be. Without her... I was going to kill anyone who got in my way. I was going to tear this world apart piece by piece until I no longer felt the aching pain for my Dear Caroline...


	22. Chapter 22

**Dont hate me guys!**

KLAUS'S POV

I no longer wanted to live. The only reason I had left was Samuel, my son. And I would devote every breathing second to him.

I havent had clue how long I've been here but I had to go, Samuel was crying. I still had Caroline in my arms. We were drenched. I layed her on our bed. I couldn't stand to look at her, she was lifeless. The Caroline I knew was full of life, and love, that's the way I wanted to remember her.

I closed the door behind me, wiped my tears from my face and took off my freezing drenched shirt. I walked into his room and he was standing on his crib crying. I picked him up and rocked him. I fought my tears for my son. I needed to be strong for him. I took him into the kitchen, picked out his favorite food and fed it to him. He was very hungry. He wasn't too fussy today.

Samuel and I Sat on the sofa and he watched tv. He giggled a lot. I managed to get my phone and call Elijah. "Hello Brother" he greeted. "Elijah...The cure didn't cure Caroline" I told him. "What do you mean? Is she okay?" he asked. "She's Dead" I cleared my throat. I hung up. I would've threw my phone against the wall just to see it shatter if Samuel wasn't there. He paid no attention to me talking on the phone, he was focused on the television show. Right now, he was the only reason the black heart in my chest beat. He was the only thing keeping my entire world from crashing down on me.

Samuel was watching tv when I heard the doorbell ring. Samuel heard it and ducked down, I couldonly see his eyes peeking from where I stood. I opened the door and it was Elijah. "Brother" he said. "I'm so sorry" he added as he hugged me, and it took everything in me to control my emotions."Where is she?" he asked. "Elijah, please..let her be. Right now I just need some help with Samuel" I told him. "Of course brother. Whatever you need." he said. "Take Care of him Elijah, just for a few days. Until I... Until I properly bury Caroline" I had to clear my throat. "Understood Brother" he said.

I turned toward Samuel he was watching us. I walked to him and picked him up. "Samuel, you will be with Uncle Elijah for a few days. You be a good boy okay? And take care of him for me?" I told him and he just giggled. I kissed him and he hugged me tightly. "Be good" I added. Elijah took him and they were off into the night. I trusted Elijah and I knew Samuel was safe with him.

I waited til Samuel was gone so I could drink. I didn't want him to see me in this state. So now was the perfect time to get rid of all the bottles I kept over the years. I had already drank one full bottle of whiskey and it just wasn't enough. I began a bottle of Bourbon, it tasted horrible but it's what I needed. It was late but my mind wouldn't let me fall asleep. I still had half the bottle to finish. I couldn't process the fact that my beloved Caroline was dead. I hadn't full realized it yet, because I didn't want to believe it.

I decided to finish the bottle upstairs. I crawled up the stairs and finally when I got to the door I hesitated. I forced myself in. I went in and kneeled by our bed. I watched her. She was so still, so lifeless. I drank and drank and drank until I passed out face flat on the bed.

I dreamt of my beloved Caroline. The smell of her, the softness of her hair, the joy in her voice, the color of her eyes. She was full of life, just as I remembered. We were in Tahiti again. In our bed, it was early morning. She kissed my lips, oh how her lips were soft and warm. She caressed the side of my face with her soft skin. "Klaus" she whispered oh so sweetly. "Klaus. Wake up" she whispered again. Her voice, it sounded so sweet. What wouldn't I give up to feel all that again. I felt tears run down my face. They were cold, but they were full of love. Love for HER.

I wanted to keep dreaming about her but something was forcing me to wake up. I opened my eyes...


	23. Chapter 23

**Haha loved the last anonymous review, I definitely got a good laugh but I'm sorry to say that Hayley won't be murdered by Klaus in this chapter.. ! Hope you guys like !**

KLAUS'S POV

I opened my eyes...my vision was really blurry but I could make out Caroline. I was so drunk I knew for sure I was hallucinating. "Klaus..Please Wake up" her angelic voice called to me. She took the bottle from my hands. I felt the warm touch of her skin on mine. Wow. I was absolutely plastered. This was so fucked up. "..Caroli..?"I managed to say. I was lucky I could even speak at this moment. "Klaus. I'm here.." she said. "But...you...I saw...you...dead" I didn't even make sense now. She lifted my head with her hands, they were so warm. I felt her kiss my lips so softly. "Come. Come to bed Klaus" she said. I used all the power I had left in me to pick myself up, she helped pick me up but I knew I was almost dead weight on her. Fuck it! Why not go along with it. I was happy in this dream, how could I not be I was with Caroline again.

When I woke up I had the worst hangover. I sat up in bed facing the door thinking of the dream I had last night. WOW, I had no words for it. I turned over to look at my Beloved Caroline.. and she wasnt there?!

Thoughts rushed thorugh my head as I went looking for her body. Did someone take her body while I was asleep? What did they do with her? Where was she! I heard someone downstairs in the kitchen and zipped down there.

I couldn't believe my eyes...

It was Caroline. I was seriously insane...

I walked up to her. She was standing right there, infront of me. "Caroline?" I called. She just stared at me. I touched her arm, she was so warm. This had to be real, For God's sake I was touching her. I saw her, right before my eyes. "I must be going crazy"I said to myself as I let her arm go and turned away from her. "Klaus" she said. "You're not crazy. I really am here" she added. Tears came down my face, all the emotion I've bottled up since she'd left me, they all came out at once. I didn't want to face her, because I knew that it would shatter me if she wasn't really there. "Klaus?" she was now infront of me. "It's me, Caroline. You haven't forgotten about me already have you?" she said with a laugh. The laugh that would brighten up my darkest days. "Caroline. Is it really you? What happened to you? I thought...I thought you were gone." I asked her.

She wiped the tears from my face. "I'm so sorry Klaus" she said. "Caroline, it doesn't matter now. You're here and your alive, and that's what matters most to me. Wait, YOUR human!" I said in shock. "How?" I added. "Well when I took the cure, I collapsed and I was paralyzed for a while. I wasn't able to move a single muscle. And then before you came my body felt like someone had lit it on fire from inside out. When you came home the burning got worse almost like my insides were being dipped in acid and then when we were in the tub the pain was slowly subsiding. I thought I died. Until I woke up this morning. It all seemed like it never happened. I got REALLY hungry after I woke up, but it wasn't for blood. It was for food, like human food " she explained.

I was quiet for a while as we sat on the sofa. I studied her, there was no doubt she was human. She was warmer than before and I could smell her blood. "Klaus, I'm still me. Just a little...less than before" she said. How could she say something like that to me. "Caroline. You aren't anything less. How dare you say something like that? You are perfect in my eyes, no matter what you are" I told her. She held me. "So does the rule still apply? You know for the 'asking for permission before you touch me' ?" she asked. "It does only if and when you want it to" I answered. "Deal" she smiled.

"Caroline. Why didn't you want me to turn you" I had to ask. The question burned in the back of my mind since I thought she was gone. "Klaus. I wasn't sure if this was what the cure was supposed to do. And I didn't want to take any chances" she explained. Her words made me uncomfortable, almost pained. "So you would let yourself die, instead of becoming a vampire and living...with me?!" I was upset. "No! Of course not. Klaus...I wanted to wait til the last possible second. To make sure that this...this cure was really going to change me. And it did! I'm human. I'm not dead!" she yelled. "Well in my head you did. Do you know what that would've done to me Caroline? Have you no clue what I would do for you. If turning you into a vampire was my only choice I would do it. Over and over again" I said harshly. She was quiet, I had no intent on my words hurting her but they must've.

She refused to talk to me for a while. She was outside in the back yard sitting down. "Caroline?" I called. "Yes?" she replied. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just...I just want you to know that I'd do anything for you. You've turned me into a self-less man. But for you...I'm comepletely selfish. Just to keep you with me, Caroline..." I said softly. "Klaus. If you did turn me, I would have missed my chance at being human again. All my time spent thinking about it, and all that pain I went through would've been for nothing.." she responded. "I understand..Forgive me?" I asked. She laughed, I thought she was still upset. "How could I ever stay mad at you?" she said as she got up and kissed me.

We went back inside. "Where's Samuel? Is he okay?" she asked. "He's fine love, He's with Elijah. When I thought you..you know. I had to make arrangements for...you know. And I wasn't in the very best shape" I told her. "No. You definitely were not. You were drunk out of your mind" she said. " . Lets not go back there" I replied.

The entire day I didn't let her out of my sight. She was human now and I had to take extra care of her. Fuck! And... I've got to cook too! GREAT...

"Caroline. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I was going to tell your Mother" I said."The truth Klaus. She would have been crushed but she would've respected the fact that you wanted me to be human, and stood beside me every step of the way" she answered. "So..how do you feel?" I asked. "I feel fine. Just annoyed that I can't do the things I used to do" she replied. "Well, we will get through this Caroline. I promise. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you" I promised her.

"So...Now that I'm human." she winked at me. "Oh no! Not today beautiful! It's your first day as a human. What if things are still changing. They need time you know." I said kind of worried. "Klaus. I feel fine. Everythings connected the right way. Cross my heart" she laughed. This wasn't funny I was really worried. What if I did something wrong. I didn't want to risk it. "No way! Caroline this isn't funny. Only a few hours ago I thought you were dead. Making love to you wasn't the first thing on my agenda" I said. "It should be" she said and then she straddled me on the sofa. "Caroline" I called. She was kissing my neck and running her fingers through my hair. "Caroline. Stop" I said but she ignored me and unbuttoned my jeans.

I held her warm body against mine as she kissed me. How could something wrong feel this bloody good. She got up to take off the short she had on. I wanted to stop her but my body wanted her so bad.

She straddled my lap again. My erection was begging to be released from my jeans just to be inside her. I stopped her "Caroline. I can't" I told her. "YOU speak for yourself Klaus " she said...

**I really hope you guys didn't think I was going to let Caroline die! Not in this story guys! Sorry for the scare!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's been so long guys. Started school again, had some issues to resolve. But i'm back :) Hope you like!**

CAROLINE'S POV

He was tense under me. I wanted to feel him now that I was human. Maybe I was jumping the gun, maybe it was too soon. No! I loved him and I wanted him.

I rubbed my body against his. His hands were firmly planted on my butt almost grasping. I saw his teeth, I knew he wanted me too. "Caroline. Stop this now" he said. I continued. He became sort of angry. "Caroline" He grabbed my arms, stopping me from touching him. I was stunned. "Klaus?" I called. "Caroline. I know you want this, and from the looks of it so does he but I can't. You've just turned what if I hurt you? I won't risk it and I want your time with me as a human to be special. " he responded. "I understand... I guess it can wait" I told him as I kissed his cheek and got off his lap. Klaus never refused me, so something was definitely wrong.

"Klaus...Is something wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath "Caroline. Love. You're human now. I've got a lot of things to worry about. Your safety for one, I told you I'd never let anything happen to you and I'm going to stick by that. Plus, I'm taking you back to Mystic Falls. It's been almost a year since you've been home and I think it's time you met this mystery man of hers hmm?" he said. He was right it's about time I go back to see my mom, and finally meet his guy she's been talking about. "Get, packing love" he smacked my bottom as I ran upstairs almost stumbling over my steps.

I packed my things and I was all ready to go. Klaus already had his bags in the car as was waiting by the front door. "Took you long enough, love" he said. "Sorry, I packed as fast as I could" I replied. "It;s okay sweetheart. Shall we?" he opened the door. We were in the car ans on our way. I just remembered Tahiti. I missed it. I know me turning back into a human put a pause on things but I couldn't wait.

Before I new it we were standing infront of my house. Well, my mom's house... I felt nervous and I can't remember the last time I felt nervous. Woah, I'd really have to get used to this. My mom opened the door and hugged me so tight my lungs felt like they were being crushed."Caroline. You look amazing. I see Klaus has been taking care of you" she eyed Klaus. "Yes ma'am" he answered. My mom sent him a smile. A tall, dark haired man walked into the room, he was quite handsome. He kissed my moms head. "Honey, this is my daughter. Caroline this is Alex" he said. "I've heard a lot about you Caroline. So pleased to meet you" he shook my hand and he was cold. Klaus's body tensed up. "Nice to meet you too Alex" I replied. He seemed nice, my mom was obviously overjoyed about him, I could see it in her eyes that she was happy. It's been a while since I've seen her this happy.

We all settled down. I went upstairs to get a few things out of my old room. I was looking for the necklace Klaus gave me on the night of the ball. I rumaged through all my things before I found it at the bottom of my drawer. I turned around and there was Alex. I was startled and a little frightened. "Woah! Sorry I didn't see you there" I said. "You know, you look just like your mother..." he came closer. I held my breath. "Beautiful blonde hair, pale skin...But those eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes you have, they light up perfectly. It would be a shame to see them dim out" he said and then left. I could finally breath but I was still afraid. WHAT THE FUCK? I couldn't think right. I sat on my bed for a moment to gather my thoughts.

Klaus came up. "Caroline. We must leave now. We're taking your mother with us" he asked. I quickly grabbed the necklace and rushed downstairs to look for my mom.

We went downstairs looking for my mom. I called out continously. "Going somewhere?" Alex appeared. "Uh, yes. Me and my mom planned a little get-away. I was going to ask her if she finished packing" I lied. Klaus was beside me and was instantly tense again. I saw from the corner of my eye that my mom was on the floor behind the couch. "Mom!" I called out. Thoughts of when I thought she died came rushing back. "Mom! Mom! Get up! Mom!" I ran to her side and shook her. "What the fuck did you do?!Who are you!?" I turned toward him. "Why don't you ask your beloved Klaus" he said.

"Alex... Alexander..." Klaus said stunned. " Your sweet Klaus murdered my entire family about two centuries ago. He thought I was dead, he left me there to bleed out. Well, Whatever was left of me" he explained. "Whatever business you have with me, is WITH ME. Leave them out of this Alexander" Klaus said. "You murdered my entire family. Now I'm going to slowly kill every single one that's left of yours. Starting with them" he eyes glimmered.

I sat there with my mom in my arms still unconsious. I was scared not only for my life but my moms and Klaus's as well. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. Our lives were now in Klaus's hands...


	25. Chapter 25

**To SabbyDeeKnowles, you don't have to be strong to kill the person who murdered your family. Right? You would go to any length to make them pay for what they did. Hope you like anyway!**

CAROLINE'S POV

"I've waited 200 hundred years for this moment" he said as he lunged toward me and mom. I closed my eyes and held my mom tight but I didn't feel anything. I forced myself to open my eyes, Klaus and Alexander were trying to kill eachother. I heard bones snap, and they both had blood on them. Klaus managed to throw Alexander across the room. He looked at me "Caroline! Take your mom and drive as far as you can! DO NOT call and DO NOT come look for me. I'll find you. Do you understand?!" he was out of breath. I nodded with tears running down my face. Before he could kiss me, Alexander was on his back.

My mom woke up, we rushed to the door. I looked back once more and all I could see were his eyes bright yellow. Alexander hit him with one of the metal statues my mom had. I couldn't watch anymore. Mom and I rushed to the car, we got in and drove off.

I thought of the one place I felt safe other than Klaus's arms.

Mom was quiet the entire time, she was tired and her head was bruised. As soon as we landed I would have her looked at just in case. It's been almost 11 hours since we left Mystic Falls. My mom grabbed my hand and smiled. I know she didn't want me to worry but that was all I could do. "He'll be fine Caroline. It's Nikalus Mikaelson we're talking about" she said as we giggled. She was right but there was a chance he wouldn't be okay. There was that slight possibility.

We landed and my mom looked at me. "We could've just went to Canada or something. Tahiti really?" she said. "Mom, it's safe here. Plus Klaus has friends that would hopefully protect us until he comes back" I replied.

We got to the house and settled in. There wasn't any food considering we were both living off of blood. I was hungry and I'm sure mom was too. "Mom" I called. "Yes honey?" she responded. "I"ve got to tell you something. Uhm. I'm human." I said. "What?" she said as if she didn't understand. "There was a cure...Klaus got it for me..and now I'm human" I explained. She came up to me, and inspected me. I showed her my teeth, she felt how warm my skin was. She was overjoyed as she hugged me tightly.

"I knew Klaus wasn't all that bad" she said. As soon as she said his name my body went numb. She saw the change in my eyes. "Caroline...He's fine. He's probably just figuring out where we ran off to" she tried to comfort me.

Mom was taking a nap and I figured I'd go out and go buy some food. I left her a note so she wouldn't be worried.

When I came back I stacked all the food away and went looking for her. She wasn't in the house, so I went out back and there she was. She was sitting by the water, overlooking the sunset. "I bought some food Mom" I said. "I'll be a minute Caroline" she responded. I walked toward her. "Mom are you okay?" I asked. "Caroline, I trusted that man. He could've killed me, and my daughter. It just, how come I didn't see it?" she said. "Mom. He could've compelled you..God knows. Things happen, alteast we're okay now" I comforted her.

We watched some TV and she fell asleep on the couch. I sat up thinking about Klaus, I was still undecided about calling him but he told me not to. I figured that I should talk to one of Klaus's old friends tomorrow about protecting us because I no longer could, and Klaus wasn't here...yet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay i'll admit the last one was a bit short. But i've got my reasons. I'll make it up with this one.**

CAROLINE'S POV

I awoke from a nightmare. Alexander killed Klaus and was now after me and mom. What would I do? I wouldn't be able to protect us. The doorbell rang, instantly I felt scared. "Mom. Mom. Go upstairs and don't come down til' I tell you" I whispered to her. She insisted on staying. I walked toward the door and opened it. It was Elijah.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, he hugged me back. "Did you hear from Klaus? Is he okay? Where is he? Did he come with you?" I had so many questions. "Caroline the cure worked...No. I haven't heard from him... But I figured you would be here. Are you and your Mother alright?" he asked. I frowned. "Yea, we're alright" I replied. He lifted my chin. "Caroline. Believe in him. He's fine" he said.

Elijah came in and introduced himself to my mom. "Delighted to meet you, " he said. My mom smiled. "Please call me Elizabeth" she replied. "Elizabeth" he smiled. Was this really happening? She wouldn't...

My mom went upstairs for a shower and I wanted to use this time to ask Elijah about Klaus. "Have you been to Mystic Falls?" I asked Elijah. "Yes. I didn't find him" he replied. "How about Alexander? Did you find him?" I asked again. "You mean Alexander Moore?" He asked and I nodded. "I didn't know that's who... No. I didn't. How?..." he said and I interupted him. "Don't ask". "So what exactly are you doing here?" I asked. "Well the last call I got from him was about a week ago telling me you were dead. I got worried so I thought I'd go searching for you. I assumed you were now human so I followed you scent and here I am" he responded.

"So what's the story behind Klaus and this Alexander?" I asked. Elijah hesitated. "Well..Klaus was quite the ladies man then and Alexander had a sister. During that time Klaus was only about feeding BOTH his hungers. He developed a sexual desire for her, because of his hunger. He followed her home one night and his hunger took control of him. It resulted in the death of her family. Klaus thought Alexander was dead but someone must have found him and turned him. So I assume he's been waiting to get revenge for the past 200 years." he explained. I was quiet. I wasn't suprised I knew Klaus had a screwed up past but he's changed, he's different. "Now what about your mother? Is she uhm...single?" he asked. I giggled. "Yes, Elijah" I replied. "Would you give me permission to take her to lunch or show her around the Island?" he asked. I nodded. "Just be good to her" I said and I nudged him.

Mom came downstairs. "Elizabeth, would you care to accompany me to lunch?" he asked her. "Of course" she responded. Was I really okay with this? I mean Elijah was always careful with who he decided to be intimate with. They did look cute together. My mom came over to me smiled and hugged me. "See you guys later" I said as they left. Great! Now I was home alone in this big house that reminded me of nothing but Klaus. What a joy this would be.

I must've fallen asleep because the door bell woke me. I figured it was mom back with Elijah. I opened the door and it was Alexander... Oh No! Where was Klaus?... "Hello there dearest Caroline. Nobody here to protect you? This should be fun" he smirked. We walked toward me. This was it... Atleast I got to be human for a few days and now I was going to die a human...


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope you guys like!**

CAROLINE'S POV

I've come so close to death too many times for this to be the last time. I refuse to die today... I know I was human but I had to do something and quick. "Sweet, sweet Caroline. .Delicious." He closed his eyes and sniffed the air. He walked closer toward me and I retreated keeping our distance. My back bumped into the counter top and I saw a silver knife laying there. I held it behind my back.

Before I could blink he was inches from me. He moved my hair from my neck. "So delicious. I'll make sure you die slow, just so I can savor every last drop of your blood. His teeth clicked and I shoved the knife under his ribs which hopefully got to his heart. "Not today fucker!" I whispered. I ran as fast as I could toward the door but I be got to me before I could fully grasp the door handle. He picked me up and threw up as far as he could. My body shattered the glass wall. I screamed as a few large pieces pierced my legs and my back.

My blood was pooling around me. I felt faint. "See what you've made me do?" He said as he picked me up. I was numb and almost limp under his grasp. "You're lucky I'm human. If I was a vampire I'd kick your ass you piece of shit" I managed to say. A blow to the face and I was on the floor again. The pieces of glass were making their way deeper into my skin the more I moved. "You're making this a lot more exciting than I expected Caroline" he said. I tried to get up but my body was in throbbing pain.

He picked me up again. "Shall we try this again?" He asked. "Fuck you" I spit in his face. His hands were now on my throat. It was getting harder and harder to breath. With the strength I had left I punched him in his face. He dropped me. I crawled away because I didn't have any strength to get up. He kicked me numerous times. I screamed as a few bones snapped.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you Caroline" he said. "Then just fucking do it!" I yelled. He laughed "Now where's the fun in that?" He asked.

I was on the floor waiting to feel his teeth in my skin but instead the front door flung open. It was Elijah.

" I'll be back for you Caroline" he kissed my lips and in an instant he was gone.

Elijah was at my side immediately. He picked my head up as if I was a delicate baby. My eyes were half open, mostly from how swollen they were. He gave me his blood and I fell asleep like baby.

When I woke up I was in bed and my mom was right beside me. "Caroline? Caroline baby, I'm so sorry" she sobbed. " I should've known better than to leave you here alone" tears ran down her face. My eyes were extremely swollen that I had to squint to see her clearly. "It's okay mom. Did you enjoy lunch? Did Elijah treat you well?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Yes, we had a lovely time. He was a gentlemen Caroline" she said. We were silent for a few moments. Tears came down my face. "Klaus?" I asked her. " Nothing Caroline. Still nothing... Elijah went looking for that Alex guy after he knew you were alright" she said.

Mom went downstairs to cook something up for me. I took the chance to go look at myself in the mirror and I was horrified. Both my eyes were purple and swollen half way shut. I had bruises all over my body. Most of me healed after drinking Elijah's blood but I still felt pain when I moved.

I felt like I was hit by a tractor trailer at full speed. Mom brought up some delicious pancakes with syrup and butter. With a glass of orange juice on the side. It was amazing. She just stated at me the entire time. "So how do you feel?" She asked. "Better. Thanks Mom" I said. " No. I mean now that you're human again. How do you feel?" She asked again. "Honestly? I feel like I'm learning to walk all over again. But I keep stumbling over all my damn steps. Mom I can't even protect you. What good am I if I can't protect US?" I yelled as tears came down my face again. "Caroline. I know what you're used to... And I know this is big transition for you but you can't give up. Klaus wanted you to be human again, so use this chance and make the best of it. It's not going to be easy but I'm here and I will help you every step of the way, we'll both fall, and we'll both pull each other back up. I promise baby" she reassured me.

I kept thinking I should call Klaus but my mom talked me out of it every time. I needed to hear his voice, I needed to know he was okay... Alive in fact.

It's been days since I've slept. And my mom was slowly trying to convince me that maybe Klaus wasn't coming back, but we argued every time. He had to be alive, he just had to. We've been through too much for him to be gone now. I told myself that tomorrow I would go looking for him. I would wait for mom to fall asleep and sneak out. I had to see if be was okay. I had to be sure that he was either dead or alive. I missed him. Every inch of me ached for his presence again. I felt so empty and so numb. I may be a human now but this? This wasn't living.


	28. Chapter 28

**I try to update whenever I have free time. I love writing but I love showing people the story I have in my mind with hopes that they like** it** :) thanks guys! **

CAROLINE'S POV

I woke up this morning with one thought planted in my head... FIND KLAUS. Or find Alexander, I'll admit I was afraid of him but the need to find Klaus drive the fear out of my way. Tonight I was leaving. End of story.

Elijah came by to check on us but mostly to see my mother. I was unsure about the idea but I had no choice. They were both grown adults and were able to make their own decisions. I trusted Elijah, he's saved my life more times than I can count.

Mom and Elijah were downstairs drinking coffee as I was upstairs thinking about Klaus. What if I did find him and he was perfectly fine? What if he never planned on coming back to me? What if he got tired of US? What if... I started getting upset with myself, thinking about those things. Klaus wasn't fine because if he was he would be looking for me right now! I needed to talk to Elijah... Now. I went downstairs.. "Elijah, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked. "Of course Caroline" he excused himself and we went outside. " Elijah I need your help" I said. "Anything" he replies. "I need your help to find Klaus. Since I'm human now I can't... I can't do things that you can. Please help me Elijah. I can't sit around waiting for him to show up. It's been too long, something's wrong" I told him. "When do you want to leave? I need to make arrangements for your mothers safety first and then we can go" he said. I nodded.

He was gone for about an hour before he came back. I was ready to go. "I arranged for one of my old friends to watch your mother at any cost. She'll be fine here" he said. I kissed and hugged my mom goodbye. Elijah walked up to her and kissed her cheek. "Take care of my baby" she demanded. "Yes ma'am" he replied. "An old friend of mine will be watching over you while we're gone. Nothing will happen to you" he said. She smiled "Thank you Elijah" she said. And we were off.

"We're going to need to find Alexander first Caroline" he told me. "I thought you might say that. Where do we start?" I asked. "Well since he was here I thought we'd start here in Tahiti" he said. I nodded. I had no reason to object to Elijah, he was smart, slick and quick. He knew how to get things done. "Now I need a favor from you, but you're not going to like it" he said. Oh no. What could he possibly have in mind?

I was at the local grocery store. I picked out a few things I thought I would need to eat along the way. As I made my way back to Elijah I was approached by a man. "If you scream ill kill your beloved Klaus. Come with me" he said. I knew that voice, it was Alexander. I followed him into the nearby jungle. "Where is he?" I demanded. "If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Well, I'm going to kill you anyway.." before he could finish Elijah had him by the throat on the floor. "Where is my brother?" He asked nicely. "I'm not telling you a bloody thing!" Alexander replied. Elijah's hold on him must have gotten tighter before he tried so hard to remove Elijah's hands from his throat. "Okay! Okay! Let me go and I'll tell you!" Alex said. "How about you tell me now. Or I will kill you" Elijah told him. "I don't know!" He yelled. "Liar" Elijah said as his hold got even tighter. I could see bruises forming around Alexander's neck. "He's here! In Tahiti! In a cave on the other side of the island!" He yelled out. "Show us where" Elijah demanded him.

We came to a cave that had a small entrance. I almost felt claustrophobic. We almost had to crawl to get in. As we made it past a certain point we could stand up normally. Luckily I had a key chain flashlight for emergencies. And then I saw him. Klaus was tied up covered in the blood from Alexander's fight and his clothes were ripped. I ran toward him but Elijah stopped me. "Caroline. He hasn't fed in days... I wouldn't suggest you go near him now" Elijah said hesitantly. When I looked back at Klaus his eyes were piercing yellow. Brighter than I've ever seen and he tugged against the chains as if I was a meal. I almost teared at the sight but I held it in.

Alexander broke from Elijah's grip and unleashed Klaus. Elijah didn't know what to do. Let alexander go? Or keep Klaus from killing me? Klaus charged toward me and I closed my eyes and covered my head. When I opened my eyes Alexander was gone and Elijah held Klaus from attacking me. When I looked at Klaus his eyes glimmered at the sight of me, his teeth were dying to sink into my skin and he fought with all his strength to break away from Elijah so be could finish..."Caroline! Run and don't stop til you reach home. My friends name is Hoan, let him know who you are. Understand? I'll be back with him later. He needs to feed" he asked almost demanding. " Okay" I answered.

I got home and a man suddenly appeared. " Miss? Make I ask who you are?" He asked. "I'm Carol.." He interrupted me with a swift "Get inside and stay with your mother. DO NOT leave the house until I say okay?" He asked. I nodded.

A few hours passed before the front door opened and I saw Klaus and Elijah. Klaus didn't have that crazed look in his eyes anymore, and he ran to me, picked me up and held me tightly. "Love, I'm so so sorry... I'm so sorry" he said. Tears streamed down my face. I was in his arms again. "I missed you.." I said. "I know love, I know. I missed you more than you can imagine" he said. I held him as tight as my human hands could. He picked me up and kissed me. It was almost the sweetest kiss he's given me. The only other time I could think of was when I thought I died after taking the cure. "Put me down for a second?" I asked him. "Never. I'm never letting you out of my grasp. Whatever you have to do you'll do from my arms" he said. "I'd like to thank your brother for everything he's done for me these past few days. And bringing you back to me" I said. "Fine just this once, so I can go check on your mother" he replied. He walked toward my mom and began talking to her. Elijah was right next to me by the time I turned around. "Thanks Elijah. I really mean it. You've done countless things to save me and Klaus. I thank you for it. I owe you" I said. "I'd love for your permission to date your mother Caroline" he said sweetly. I nodded " Yes you may Elijah". He hugged me. "I'll be good to her. I promise you" he said. He walked over to my mom "Excuse me Klaus, Elizabeth would you care to join me for some dinner?" He asked. "Sure. Although I'm not exactly ready" she said looking down at her clothes. "You look beautiful. Don't worry about it" he replied. Klaus and I watched them leave together. "Are all your brothers charmers?" I asked. "Not as charming as myself" he laughed as he picked me up. "What makes you think that?" I asked him. "I do have the most beautiful woman in my arms at the moment, no?" He smiled. "At least you're right about one thing" I giggled. He kissed me sweetly. His lips were soft and his tongue tasted of blood when he must've fed. I was a vampire before so the taste didn't bother me.

"Klaus" I called. "Yes love?" He responded. "What was that? Back at the cave?" I asked. He hesitated. He didn't want to answer me. "Caroline. You know better than anyone when a vampire is starved they become driven by one thing. Blood. I couldn't help myself. I haven't had blood for days and when I smelled yours I went insane. Not only because it was blood but because it was your blood" he explained. "Elijah told me about what happened between you and Alexander" I said. He was silent for a moment. "It's true. I can't change my past Caroline. But I refuse to have someone try and hurt you for it" he replied. He carried me upstairs to our bed and laid me down. "I'm going to kill him for what he did to you" he promised. He sat next to me and pushed the hair from my face. "Have I told you how much it means to me that you decided to take the cure. Aside from almost ripping the world apart when I thought you were gone. I'm happy that you're human and alive and well" he said to me. "I don't know how much longer I can take it. I feel out of place Klaus" I explained. "Love. I always told you I'd be right here every step of the way. And I meant it. I love you and ill do anything for you sweetheart" he said. His accent was one of the things I absolutely adored about him. I know I mocked him most of the time but it was all out of love.

We were both tired but managed to talk till we fell asleep. It felt amazing to be in his presence again. To feel his touch, his kiss and even hear his voice. Tonight I could sleep in peace with Klaus next to me.


	29. Chapter 29

**So my computer shut off on me four times while writing this story. Fifth time MUST be a charm! Hope you guys like! **

KLAUS'S POV

I was up at dawn. I opened my eyes and there was Caroline, sound asleep beside me. She slept longer now that she was human. God knows she needed it, I could just imagine what she's been through these past few days with me gone. I would have Alexander's head on a platter for what he did to Caroline. Elijah's blood healed all her bruises and broken bones but the damage was permanent for me. She's just turned back and I failed her. Her and Elizabeth's best chance of survival was to stay here with Elijah and myself. Enough about this, I can think about it later. For right now I missed her. I couldn't help but plant a kiss upon her lips. Her eyes opened "Good Morning" she said. "Good Morning Love" I replied. "Slept well?" I asked her. "Yes thanks to you" she smiled at me. I moved a few strands of hair from her face and she came closer to me. "Hold me. I missed you" she demanded and I did as she commanded. I held her close and tightly. She was warm on my body and the smell of her blood was intoxicating. "I missed you to my love" I said.

She stood there holding one another in silence. Her skin was soft and warm, I couldn't help but caress her. "I missed you" she said as she kissed me. She stared at me for a moment before her lips were back on mine. This time it was intense, passionate and I longed for the taste of her lips. I was on top of her in an instant and she wrapped her legs around me. She smelled as amazing as she tasted. She was wearing nothing but panties and an old t-shirt of mine. I took the t-shirt from her body and kissed her chest. Her fingers ran through my hair as I kissed away at her beautiful body. I ripped her panties off , they weren't worthy of her. I couldn't wait any longer, I was dying to be inside of her. She brought my face back to hers and kissed me.

This would be the first time we'd make love since she'd become human so I know I needed to be a lot more gentle than usual. She held my arms tightly as I entered her. She was warm around me and I almost couldn't control myself but I knew I had to at all costs. She was human, delicate and I needed to tone it down a few notches.

Her body danced on mine with complete pleasure. She held on as tightly as she could. Her moans were music to my ears. I missed hearing her moan at my mercy. It made me feel in control. Most of the times she liked being in control but I wanted to make love to her, it was her turn to enjoy it as much as she could. I always enjoyed it, but now that she was human I had to becareful with her.

I moved faster into her and she grasped my bottom. I nested my face in her neck, her pulse throbbed on my cheek. I refused to drink her blood now but it called to me so sweetly. My teeth slid out without my permission and I pulled away from her neck. When she saw me she wasn't stunned or scared, she'd seen this side of me before. I tried to hide my face from her but she lifted my face and kissed me. I resumed my rhythm. She kissed my neck and then bit down on my skin. I was stunned that she would do that because she was human now and no longer needed my blood. It forced me to pound into her faster, almost losing my control. I bit down on my lip forcing myself to calm down. Caroline's back was arched, her chest was inches from my face. I held her up and kissed away what she surrendered to me.

She climaxed first, she tightened around me and sent me sky rocketing into my own. Her hold on me loosened as I fell next to her. She still had my blood on her lips. I must've bitten my lips pretty hard cause I could taste my own. We were both breathing heavily. I don't remember the last time I made love to Caroline in the morning. I liked it, it was something to a surprise for us both and it was always amazing.

I put my head on her chest and listened to her hearbeat, it soothed me. She ran her fingers through my hair and caressed my face. "I'm almost sure Elijah heard us...Well you" I laughed. "Klaus! That's not funny! If he did I'd be pretty fucking embarassed" she said. "Embarassed? You should be proud!" I told her. "Proud? Your brother just practically heard you bang my brains out!" she said loudly. "Well if he didn't hear it before he heard it now" I laughed again. "Fuck" she wasn't amused. I kissed her. "Let's go and get you some breakfast" I said. We both showered, as tempted as I was to make love to her in the shower I thought I'd take it easy.

We made our way into the kitchen and Elijah sent a smirk my way. I laughed. "What's so funny?" Caroline asked. "Nothing love, what would you like for breakfast?" I asked. "Hmm. How about an omelet?" she said. "Your wish is my command" I replied.

I watched Caroline as she ate. "Good?" I asked her. "Great! For soemone who doesn't east food" she said. I smiled at her. "Where's your mum?" I asked her. "Still sleeping" she managed to say through chewing.

After breakfast Caroline insisted on waking up her mum. I sat down across from Elijah. "Thanks for everything mate" I said to him. "Anything for my brother" he replied. I know the only real reason he was here was because of Caroline's mother. He took a fancy to her for some reason. I don't blame him, look how well Caroline turned out. "So is there a specific reason as to why Elizabeth is still asleep?" I asked and winked at him. "Klaus, We are brothers but we both have very different ways when it comes to women... We did have a moment last night. But I was a gentlemen and refused to let things go further" he said. Elijah was a man of respect. Human or not he respected you, unless you gave him reason not to.

I couldn't wait to get back to New Orleans, I missed Samuel and I couldn't imagine how much he's grown. I haven't seen him in about a week and I couldn't wait to hold him. But I couldn't go back home and bring the danger to him. I already brought it upon Caroline and her mother, I couldn't risk Samuel's life too. I figured I'd call Hayley later and talk to him. I caught myseld in moments where I still couldn't believe I was a father. ME, KLAUS, The big bad hybrid, a dad? It even sounded funny but I was going to be the father Samuel deserved. And he deserved nothing less than the best. I slowly realized how I had a family to protect, to take care of because it was going to be the only thing worth of any meaning to me, and some would love to see it destroyed. I refused to have anyone try and take that away from me. I wasn't a monster, but if need be I'd be the bloody devil.


	30. Chapter 30

**I feel like I lost you guys somewhere along the way. I'd like to hear your opinions and suggestions, POSITIVE ones please! And for those who leave reviews thanks so much in taking your time out for reading. Hope you like! **

CAROLINE'S POV

A month has passed and I missed home. I missed Sammy too, I know he wasn't mine but I loved him regardless. We talked on the phone several times but kept our communication to a minimum due to Alexander still out there. He hasn't been back since we found Klaus but that doesn't mean our guard is down. According to Klaus, Samuel looks about 5 and can talk up quite a storm. He told me he missed me today and I heard Hayley yell at him in the background. So I told him our code name for I miss you would be green, he proffered blue so we went with that. He was amazing and I couldn't wait to get back home to him.

Elijah and Mom have been dating since we've been here and both of them seem happy. Mom's kind of sexually frustrated but I told her there's no rush and when the time was right Elijah would change that. Elijah wasn't the kind of man to jump on any woman, he was interested in very few from what Klaus told me. They went out every night and he cooked for her... Well us. He was an all around gentleman, that my mother deserved and finally got. Today they planned a boat trip and wouldn't be back till late.

Klaus and I argued a lot lately because he never wanted to leave the house. He said it was too much of a risk. I was tired of being indoors all day long but he refused to let me out of his sight. Often I was aggravated and just frustrated with him but every time we argued it was followed by intense sex. The kind of sex that has you sore for days, the kind that has you completely out of breath but wanting more anyway.

I always had food in my hand lately, I figured it was a human thing and the fact that I was bored inside all day long. Klaus didn't mind as long as it was healthy stuff like fruits and vegetables. I often managed to bride Elijah into buying me some chocolates and island sushi and he did. They tasted amazing. Sometimes even together.

Klaus was cooking for me again. It was around noon time. He insisted on cooking fish filet and some couscous. He served me and watched as I ate. He always asked me if it was good and it was always tasty. When I finished I managed to convince Klaus to go to the beach, and we did. It was only a few hundred feet from the house. It was empty, silent and beautiful. The water was crystal clear and warm. Klaus swept me off my feet as he walked into the ocean. I was kind of scared but didn't show it. "Let me know when you don't want to go any further" he said. When he got chest deep I told him it was enough. I saw the exotic fish swim around us. They were all different color, shapes and sizes but each unique in their own way. Klaus kissed my forehead. "Would you like me to put you down now?" He asked. I shook my head. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, maybe it was all the crap I've been eating. So I quickly let go of Klaus and ran to shore. I must've puked my guts out, it sure felt like it. "Are you okay love?" He asked. "Yea I'm fine. I've been eating a lot lately, maybe it just caught up to me." I replied.

We walked back to the house and I immediately went to bed. I wasn't tired but I thought a nice nap would calm things down. Klaus laid by me holding me till I fell asleep.

The nap I planned on took longer than expected when I woke up several hours after. I woke up and Klaus was there watching me. "What time is it?" I asked. "Six-thirty, are you feeling any better love?" He asked me. "Yea, a lot better. Were you here the whole time?" I asked. " Aside from bathroom breaks, yes" he replied. Wow. "Elijah and Mom?" I asked. "Still out wandering" he responded as he smirked. "Love birds" I shook my head. He laughed and then placed his head on my chest. It wasn't even a moment before he flung up and stated at me in shock. "What is it?" I asked. He just stood there frozen, looking at me. "Klaus what is it? What's wrong? Did I say something?" I asked rewinding what we just talked about in my head. He came back toward me and put his hand on my stomach. I was confused. I just watched him, he didn't say a word and his eyes became fixated on my stomach. Then his eyes were staring at mine again. I could feel then staring into my soul. Woah! No! No! No! It can't be. I mean it can but wait.. What? I don't... It's too... Oh my. "Caroline... You're pregnant" he said and I gulped. My mouth was dry, I couldn't speak. I was in utter disbelief. This couldn't happen now, it's too risky. What if I'm not ready? What if Klaus isn't ready? Holy fuckballs. I felt like I was going to pass out.


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys I really appreciate the opinions, I really do. No hard feelings whatsoever. I know the last chapter was a bit predictable but I will definitely be making it up in the chapters to come. Thanks a lot for reading, It gives me inspiration. **

KLAUS'S POV

I heard two heartbeats. Now the only other thing beside Caroline having two hearts was that she was indeed with child, my child. It caught me by surprise but I knew this would soon happen, it's not like it was impossible. Now that she was human AND pregnant I would have to take extra extra care of her. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Her face suddenly got pale and I was afriad she was going to fall unconscious. I was instantly inches from her face. "Caroline. Caroline. We'll be okay, it'll be okay. I promise" I said to her. She was silent for a moment. "Klaus, What about Alexander? What if..." I didn't let her finish. "I won't allow him to even lay his eyes upon you. Caroline, this baby will be born into a safe and loving family" I promised her. "I won't let anyone or anything tear this family apart" I reassured her.

Caroline was now 3 months pregnant. I wasn't sure how human pregnacies went so I wanted Caroline to get the best attention and so she did. She was constantly hungry which didn't bother me but the arguing did. Most of the time she was irritated. Either by me, by the pregnancy or for being stuck here under my rules. Maybe all but it was all for her safety and the baby's. When we did calm down I took advantage of it and listened to to stomach and talked to the baby. Telling it that I couldn't wait for it to come out into the world and meet its mummy and daddy. I didn't think Samuel was to have a sibling so soon either but in no way did I regret it. The fact that Caroline was pregnant with my child made me more alert than ever.

There were still no signs of Alexander but I knew he was still out there somewhere and I wasn't going to take any chances and risk anyones life. When it came the time for him to attack I would be ready, I had already planned out everything if I wasn't to survive. It made Caroline upset when I made her aware of the slight chance that I may not survive. I told her that if I didn't survive that Elijah would take them all over the world like I promised her and that they would be safe with him.

Today I refused to fight with Caroline and we decided to go out into the mall and buy her some new clothes. I let Elijah know that we would probably be out long, you know women and shopping..

Caroline was ready and we got into the car. I always opened the door for her, over the time we've been together she's learn to just accept it. We got to the mall and must've been there for what felt like days. I already had about 5 or 6 bags in my hand and she carried 3 more. How much clothes could a woman possibly need. Not like she's going to be pregnant forever.

After about 5 hours of shopping she decided she was finished. I packed her bags into the trunk as she sat in the passenger seat. That's when I heard her "Klaus! Klaus! Something's wrong! Klaus!". I didn't even have time to close the trunk when I ran to her. There was blood on her dress and on the car seat. I sped to the driver's seat and we were off home. I paid no mind to any red lights, stop signs and almost caused a catastrophic accident on the way home. I swerved past people and cars only to get Caroline home as soon as possible. I called a doctor and demanded he meet us at our house immediately or else I'd rip his spine from his body and use it as a coat rack. Caroline cried and yelled so hard my heart would break if I heard any more of it.

We arrived home within minutes and I didn't realize I tore the door from the car when I picked up Caroline and carried her inside our room where the doctor awaited nervously with a nurse. I laid her down and explained to the doctor what happened. The nurse quickly rushed me out and told me she'd come get me when it was okay to do so.

Four hours passed and I must've chewed my fingers off. I still had Caroline's blood on my shirt. I didn't know what happened, I hoped and prayed that the baby would be okay. The doctor came out with his head down. I had him by his throat up against the wall in an instant. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I yelled. He couldn't even breath nevermind speak. "I did...what...I could..." he choked on his words. "Klaus" I heard her voice softly from behind in the room. I let go of him and he fell to his feet trying to catch his breath.

I walked in and her eyes were swollen from all the crying she did. "What happened love?" I asked and I knelt by the bed holding her hand. "I lost the baby" tears strolled down her face. My heart shattered instantly at the sight of her and from what she just told me. I kissed her forehead and told her I'd be right back.


	32. Chapter 32

**I love you guys! You're the only reason my story's still exists. Thanks sooooo much! Hope the story doesn't offend anyone in anyway. To those of you who leave positive reviews thank you so much, and I love you guys. To those of you who like to leave sarcastic and negative remarks I could really care less. This is my story, again, you son't have to read it. Thank you. Anyways! Hope you like it guys!**

CAROLINE'S POV

Klaus left the room and I heard him yell at the doctor. "What happened to my baby?!" he yelled. The doctor sounded like he was choking. Knowing Klaus he must've had him by the throat. "Her newly...human...body...couldn't sustain...the fetus...I...I did all...I could..."The doctor managed to say. "Will she be able to in the future?" Klaus said harshly. "I wouldn't know...We would have to do several tests on her. Maybe it's because her body's still in transformation or..." the doctor stopped. " Or she won't ever be able to have children...I'm sorry " he walked away holding his throat. Klaus didn't say anything but the doctor made me aware of this when he was in the room. "Whatever needs to be done, do it" he threatened.

The doctor came back in packed his things and the nurse told me they'd be back for blood samples. They said that I should recover before they came back. Before I knew it they were gone.

My body ached and I just wanted to be alone. I covered my head with the blanket and sobbed. _Will I ever be able to have children? If I can't...what was the whole point of becoming human again? If I was still a vampire I wouldn't be going through this... I hated being human._

Not long after the doctor left mom came in. "Honey?" she called. "Baby, everything'll be okay. Klaus...Klaus i already planning to do everything he can to... to fix this" she said. In rage I undercovered my head. "You mean to FIX me?! That's what you mean right? Well guess what ... If I was still a vampire this wouldn't be happening to me!" I screamed and she just looked at me. "Caroline...I am your Mother and I wouldn't lie to you. This will work, If you don't believe in me. Believe in Klaus" she said as she kissed me head and left.

Klaus came in. He knelt by the bed and just stared at me. My eyes were swollen and hurt so much but one tear managed to escape. He wiped it away. "Caroline, I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have fought with you, or maybe I should have cooked a lot more than I did. I don't know Caroline, I don't know what I'm doing..." he placed his cheek on my hand. "It wasn't your fault Klaus. You did the best you could do...Maybe it's just not goi-" he cut me off. "Don't you dare. It will happen. I'll do everything in my power to see it happen! You deserve this Caroline. You risked your life taking the cure, you didn't know it would work but you had hope, have hope now. Trust me" he said. I did trust him and I did believe that he would do anything he could, I had hope just not enough of it. I just didn't know whether I could handle losing apart of me again.

The physical and emotional pain was indredible. I never knew I could feel like this. To put so much hope in one little thing and it one second it's gone. I had reason to lose all hope, but I didn't. I held on tightly to hope, for Klaus, for Mom and for myself.

I slept till the next day. I woke up hungry, my body still in aching pain. As soon as my eyes opened Klaus had cooked a beautiful breakfast for me. He had a letter there too. It read "_Caroline. I've gone out to feed. I couldn't feed from you, you need to get better. I made this breakfast for you. Hope you enjoy. Will be back soon, Klaus. _

After I finished eating breakfast I decided I needed to take a shower. So I forced mysefl into the bathroom, freed myself from my night gown and into the warm water. If felt so soothing on my skin. I closed my eyes and held myself. When I opened them Klaus was outside of the shower. He startled me. "Care if I join love?" he asked sweetly. I nodded. He came in, washed me and held me tightly. I began to sob. "I didn't know losing a part of myself would hurt so much" I managed. "A part of us Caroline" he whispered. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed it. "We'll get through this. Like we get through everything else...Together" he said. I felt better knowing it was Klaus here with me helping me through this. Helping us through it. I'm sure it impacted him as much as it did me but I was the person holding this piece of us inside me. I felt rejected by it. But I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't my fault, that things like this happened to people everyday.


End file.
